Fuego Infernal
by Kirana-Taisho
Summary: Los gitanos eran ladrones, y Kyoya lo sabía. Entonces ¿Por qué su danza lo hacía perder el control?... ¿Porque ese gitano lo hacía luchar entre la cordura y el deseo? AU 1827 con toques de 10027
1. El aprendiz y el gitano

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son Únicamente de Akira Amano.

**Pareja:** 1827 – con toques de 10027-

**Rating: **T-M

**Advertencias: **OoC y UA. Esto es totalmente YAOI, por lo que si no es de su gusto –lo cual dudo (?)- es mejor que no lo lean.

**Sinopsis: **Los gitanos eran ladrones, y Kyoya lo sabía. Entonces ¿Por qué su danza lo hacía perder el control?... Porque ese gitano lo hacía luchar entre la cordura y el deseo.

_ Diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos._

(#) Aclaraciones que aparecerán al final del capítulo.

**Notas de la autora: **Esta historia está inspirada un poco en la película "el jorobado de notre dame" por lo que algunas cosas serán similares a la película…

* * *

**+..::+Fuego Infernal+::..+**

* * *

**+Shot 1 + El aprendiz y el Gitano +**

* * *

Reino de Namimori. Año 18XX.

Las campanas del castillo se escuchaban en los alrededores, anunciando el comienzo del día para la mayor parte de los pobladores del lugar. Su fuerte resonar llegaba hasta las orillas del reino, donde la gran muralla se levantaba, separando el reino del exterior. Poco a poco las calles y caminos comenzaban a llenarse de aquellos obreros que salían en busca del dinero para sus hogares, junto a sus mujeres que salían a buscar el pan de ese día. Los niños corrían por los alrededores, ajenos al oscuro mundo en el que vivían, aflorando inocencia por donde ellos pasaran, acompañado a sus madres durante las compras matutinas. Los guardias hacían sus rondas diarias, manteniendo la seguridad en el reino, para que sus pobladores estuviesen tranquilos.

Tres de estos niños corrían en una dirección específica, hasta mirar a quien estaban buscando.

_ ¡Tsuna! – gritaron al unísono al llegar a su destino, dirigiéndose al bailarín del centro de la ciudad, el cual danzaba con total naturalidad en espera de que alguna moneda callera en su sombrero, obteniendo así el desayuno del día. Sus ojos avellana se posaron sobre ambos niños, los cuales al instante se lanzaron a sus brazos, tumbando al pobre castaño al suelo a causa de la fuerza. Sus acompañantes comenzaron a reír ante aquel acto, parando a la música callejera para mirar con ternura al joven abrazando a los pequeños niños.

_ Valla, Yoshi… ¡los niños te adoran! – exclamo uno de ellos, provocando más risas de sus acompañantes, mientras el joven se limitaba a inflar los mofletes, moviendo un poco a los niños para poder levantarse del piso, sacudiendo su pantalón café, y acomodando la tela que rodeaba su cadera, de color anaranjado, formando una semi falda con detalles dorados. De igual forma sacudió su blanca camisa, para luego ponerse de rodillas frente a los niños.

_ Lambo… Fuuta, I-Pin… ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto dulcemente, mirando a los tres niños con ternura. Los dos más pequeños volvieron a abrazar al castaño, mientras el mayor revisaba su bolso de piel, sacando de el un gran pedazo de pan, el cual ofreció al joven bailarín.

_ Mamá te lo manda… dice que no es bueno trabajar sin desayunar – sonriendo. Tsuna miro el pan unos instantes, dudando si tomarlo o no.

_ Vamos Tsuna… no has comido desde hace dos días – menciono uno de sus acompañantes, de cabello rojo anaranjado, el cual mantenía entre sus piernas un par de tambores.

_ Shoichi… - susurro, mirándolo unos instantes para luego sonreír y tomar el pan entre sus manos, antes de volver a abrazar a los tres niños. A pesar de que al bailar tenia bastantes ganancias, estas debían repartirse entre los gitanos que conformaban su familia… siendo muy poca la comida que tocaba a cada uno. Más aun desde que aquel pequeño niño de cabellos celestes, Fran, se uniera a ellos. Los demás se negaban a soltar algo de su alimento al pobre niño, sin embargo, Tsuna no dudaba en darle su parte.- Muchísimas gracias…

Tras soltar a los tres niños, estos sonrieron para el y luego comenzaron a correr, despidiéndose de el con la mano mientras se perdían entre la multitud. Tsuna miro nuevamente el pan en sus manos, sonriendo tiernamente antes de tomar un pedazo y llevarlo a su boca.

_ Yoshi… ven a sentarte… no es bueno comer de pie – hablo nuevamente el otro, Squalo, de larga cabellera plateada, y piel algo morena, el cual se encontraba como su otro acompañante sentado en el piso, llevando entre sus brazos una guitarra. Junto a este estaba su compañero faltante, Hayato, de cabello y piel de color similar, de pie y recargado en la pared, cargando entre sus manos una pandereta. La sonrisa de Tsuna se engancho al verlos, aquellos que eran su familia desde que tenía memoria.

Nadie en el grupo era familia de sangre. Ni siquiera eran gitanos como tal, aun si todos los llamaban de ese modo. Todos huérfanos, se habían agrupado para sobrevivir juntos, volviéndose una gran familia. Aún faltaban algunos de sus compañeros, sin embargo, los que se encargaban del trabajo musical eran solo ellos cuatro. Los demás se encontraban en el circo de las afueras de la ciudad, entre ellos, su líder: Byakuran, quien era el mayor de todos y el que se había encargado de cuidarlos durante aquel largo tiempo.

Se sento en el suelo, tomando el pan entre sus manos y partiéndolo en cuatro partes, dándole un pedazo a cada uno de sus acompañantes.

_ No es necesario – menciono alarmado Shoichi.

_ Cómelo tu… no lo necesitamos – hablo Hayato, sentándose de igual forma en el suelo.

_ Voii! Yoshi! Piensa en ti y trágate eso! – grito de mal humor Squalo. Siempre había sido igual, el castaño compartía de todo lo que tenía con ellos. Afortunadamente en ese momento solo eran ellos tres, cuando estaban todos, la carga para el castaño era mayor. Y sin embargo, seguía haciéndolo, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_ No me sentiría bien comiendo solo… vamos! – nuevamente, con aquella tierna sonrisa que hacía difícil para ellos negarle algo. Por lo que los tres no dudaron en tomar su pedazo de pan y morderlo suavemente. Squalo, sin embargo, se levantó para tomar en sus manos el sombrero y ver las ganancias del día. Tres monedas de oro… dos de plata, y las demás de bronce.

_ Tsk! … maldita gente tacaña - menciono el de la pandereta.- con esto no alcanza ni siquiera para lo de tres personas.

Tsuna rio ligeramente.

_ Vamos… - menciono levantándose y girándose para verlos, con una mirada alegre.- la mañana es joven… podemos juntar lo suficiente para la cena…

Y dicho eso, tomo las manos de Gokudera y Squalo y los hizo levantarse de un jalón, comenzando después a danzar nuevamente en espera de que estos comenzaran a tocar. Y asi lo hicieron. Aquella alegre sonata se comenzó a escuchar en la plaza, al compás de los sensuales y suaves pasos del pequeño castaño, el cual había vuelto a poner el sombrero sobre el suelo en espera de recibir un poco más.

* * *

La luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanas del palacio de justicia, donde un joven dormía con total tranquilidad hasta escuchar el suave cantar del castillo del rey. Frunciendo el ceño, se removió entre las sabanas unos instantes hasta finalmente sentarse en la cama, mirando con odio la ventana abierta. Si había algo que odiaba, definitivamente eran esas campanas, que no le permitían dormir más tiempo. Llevo sus manos con exasperación hacia su flequillo, haciéndolo hacia atrás unos segundos antes de soltarlo y dejarlo caer sobre su frente con suavidad, levantándose entonces de su cama para dirigirse hacia el armario, para prepararse para el largo día que tendría.

Después de todo… él era Hibari Kyoya…. Aprendiz de juez.

Como tal, y haciendo honor a su estatus, tomo de su armario finas vestimentas, cubriendo su cuerpo de elegancia con estas. Un sencillo pantalón blanco de época, cubierto por las largas botas negras hasta arriba de sus rodillas, junto a una elegante toga corta de color negro amarrada por un cinturón de plata y cubierta por un chaleco de color gris con detalles rojos. Luego de ello, acomodo su cabello frente al espejo y se aseguró de tener todo en su lugar, antes de tomar entre sus manos su espada y colgarla en su cinturón.

Una vez listo, abandono la estancia dirigiéndose hacia el comedor, a sabiendas de que su padre y su hermano se encontrarían ya en el lugar. Y asi fue. Dentro del comedor, ocupando ya sus respectivos lugares, estaban: su padre, Alaude Hibari, de cabello rubio cenizo, sentado en el lugar principal, y a su lado derecho su hermano, Fong Hibari, comiendo con total tranquilidad su desayuno vestido con aquellas ropas extranjeras a las cuales aún no lograban acostumbrase, de cabello similar al del menos, mas de mayor longitud y recogido en una trenza simple.

_ Buenos días, Kyoya~ - saludo su hermano apenas al darse cuenta de su presencia. En cambio su padre simplemente lo miro unos segundos mientras este se sentaba en el lado restante, para después regresar su vista a su desayuno.

_ Buenos días – regreso el saludo en voz baja, recibiendo su desayuno de parte de una de las criadas en el salón.

_ Tu rutina cambiara hoy – escucho a su padre hablar, poniendo su total atención en el.- Mañana es el festival… por lo que iras en mi lugar.

Ok. Eso no estaba dentro de sus planes.

_ Padre… usted es quien debe estar ahí. No creo que sea correcto que la vigilancia sea a cargo de un aprendiz – respondió con serenidad, llevando un bocado de su desayuno a su boca. A el le disgustaba estar en las multitudes, y asistir al festival… realmente sería un dolor de cabeza. Los últimos años nunca había asistido a alguno, siempre permanecía encerrado en su habitación leyendo algún libro, o en patio de entrenamiento practicando.

_ Giotto me ha ordenado estar en el castillo pronto, y tu tomaras mi lugar… ya lo habíamos hablado – menciono firmemente, dejando su tenedor y el periódico a un lado.- Dentro de poco seras el Juez, y es necesario que asistas a estos eventos.

Más bien, le sonaba a que el viejo solamente quería librarse de sus responsabilidades.

Suspiro. ¿Por qué tenia que ser el? Fong era mayor que el, era el primogénito y por lo tanto era quien debía ocupar el lugar de juez. Lamentablemente el bastardo había hecho un juramento de Paz y por lo tanto no podía cumplir con la misión que se le había otorgado a su padre…

Acabar con todos los gitanos.

La orden no había sido dada por el Rey, Giotto di Vongola, que era un seguidor de la paz tanto o más de lo que lo era Fong. No… nadie sabía de donde había provenido aquella orden, sin embargo, parecía lo mas correcto en aquellos momentos.

Después de todo, los gitanos eran un grupo de ladrones y estafadores que solamente hacían de plaga para el mundo.

Con Fong rechazando dichas ordenes, la responsabilidad había pasado por completo a Kyoya, el siguiente en sucesión, para su desgracia.

_ Bien… asistiré al festival – concluyo, rendido. Tampoco es como si pudiese cambiar las palabras del carnívoro que tenía como padre.

* * *

El atardecer había comenzado, y por lo tanto, el horario de "trabajo" de Tsuna y sus compañeros había finalizado. Aquel día había sido de lo más extenuante para los cuatro, puesto que no solo se habían dedicado a bailar y tocar… no… los guardias del juez Alaude los habían visto y los habían perseguido por gran parte de la ciudad. A duras penas habían logrado escapar para regresar de nuevo a seguir con su trabajo, repitiendo aquello en mas de una ocasión durante el dia. Contando eso a los constantes acosos por parte de algunos de los aldeanos hacia los cuatro chicos de belleza casi femenina, sin duda había sido un dia de lo mas cansado. Y asi, cansados y con hambre, se habían sentado en el suelo, recargándose en la pared, mientras Tsuna contaba el dinero que habían juntado dentro del sombrero. Los cuatro, con sus respectivas capas puestas para evitar ser reconocidos por los guardias.

_ ¡Tenemos suficiente para la cena y el desayuno de mañana! – exclamo emocionado al terminar de contar, mirando con alegría a sus compañeros.

_ ¿En verdad? – pregunto Shoichi, acercándose a Tsuna para mirar el interior del sombrero. Habían varias monedas de plata y de bronce, y algunas mas de oro… los suficientes para la comida de toda la familia durante la noche y mañana del día siguiente.

_ Qué alivio – susurro Hayato, cerrando los ojos un momento. O al menos hasta que Squalo se levanto del piso y levanto al otro albino de las orejas.

_ ¡No es tiempo de dormir! ¡Hay que ir a comprar la comida! – hablo en aquel tono alto que lo caracterizaba, casi gritando, aunque estaban tan acostumbrados a ello que lo pasaron por alto.

_ ¡Que te pasa! – exclamo el albino menor mientras se sobaba la oreja.- ¡Maldito tiburón! ¡Eso ha dolido demasiado!

_ ¡Entonces no te quedes dormido antes de regresar!

Tsuna suspiro, negando con la cabeza mientras los imitaba y se ponía de pie, usando el sombrero como bolsita y cerrándolo con un pequeño listón, a modo de un pequeño saquito.

_ Entonces vamos… Pan, queso y Fruta supongo serán suficientes – dijo sonriendo, mientras ayudaba de igual manera a levantarse al pelirrojo. A pesar de conocerlo, no sabían cómo era posible que siendo el castaño quien mas esfuerzo hiciera, al ser el que bailaba, fuese el que más podía mantener la energía. Sin embargo, no estaban más lejos de la realidad.

Tsuna estaba cansado, si. Después de todo, era el que menos condición tenía de los cuatro, e incluso, de todos los del grupo Millefiore, como Byakuran llamaba a su pequeña familia. Habían corrido demasiado para escapar de los guardias, y aparte de ello, habia estado bailando y cantando durante varias horas. Aun asi, a sabiendas de que aun hacían falta hacer las compras, no podía darse el lujo de mostrar dicho cansancio. Era el encargado de animar a sus compañeros, después de todo. Y tampoco era como que el bailar pudiese cansarlo demasiado… después de todo, amaba hacerlo. Aun si sus pies descalzos terminaban rojos al dia siguiente.

Tras comprar lo más rápido posible los alimentos necesarios, los cuatro se dirigieron hacia los exteriores del pueblo, adentrándose en el bosque de Namimori. Caminaron tan solo unos instantes, acostumbrados a sentir el verde pasto y las piedras bajo sus pies descalzos, hasta llegar a una pequeña y gastada casita de madera. Esta no tenía puerta, en su lugar, una larga sabana rota cubria la entrada, al igual que las ventanas, por lo que en ocasiones el frio nocturno se colaba en el interior. Sin embargo, siendo tantas personas en tan pequeña casita, el frio era lo de menos.

_ Hemos llegado – mencionaron al unísono, siendo recibidos por sus demás compañeros.

_ Bienvenidos ¡Al extremo! – exclamo el albino faltante, Ryohei, el cual se encontraba en esos momentos parado de… ¿cabeza? En una esquina de la cabaña. Tsuna prefirió pasar aquello por alto, despues de todo, nunca comprendia la forma de pensar del extremo chico.

_ ¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto el único niño en el lugar, de cabellera verde y un enorme sombrero en forma de rana sobre la cabeza: Fran. Este estaba sentado en el suelo, leyendo un periódico gastado de semanas atrás.

_ Conseguimos lo suficiente para comer hasta mañana en el desayuno – menciono Shoichi, sentándose en el suelo junto al menor. Tsuna dejo la canasta con comida sobre la gastada mesita de madera, y dirigio su mirada hacia una de las esquinas. Ellos carecían de cama, sin embargo, se acomodaban muy bien todos juntos en el suelo, con las pocas sabanas y las pajas que tenían regadas en el suelo. Acostado sobre dichas pajas, se encontraba el chico faltante: Byakuran. Este, al igual que la mayoría de ellos, tenía el pelo blanco, despeinado, junto a un par de orbes moradas y un curioso tatuaje de color morado. Aquel color de pelo se debía a que ellos, Byakuran, Ryohei, Squalo y Gokudera eran gitanos albinos puros… no mestizos como lo eran o creían ser los otros tres.

_ Muy bien hecho, chicos~ - hablo sonriendo de esa manera en que solo el podía hacerlo, mientras se levantaba de las pajas para mirar la canasta con comida.- ahora tendremos suficiente energía para el festival de mañana…

¡El festival!

Tsuna miro sorprendido al albino mayor, realmente sorprendido. Habia olvidado por completo el festival que habría al dia siguiente.

El festival de los bufones era la única fecha en la que ellos y los demás gitanos que habitaban el reino podían estar por los caminos del pueblo principal sin preocuparse ni un poco por ser arrestados por los guardias, todo gracias al tipo de festival del que se trataba. Un dia en que todo lo "malo" se volvía "bueno"… donde bailar, tomar y divertirse era lo principal. Aunque también se debía al hecho de que quienes dirigían el festival, principalmente, eran los gitanos. Y el grupo Millefiore siempre se llevaban el protagónico, principalmente por la bella danza de Tsunayoshi, y la increíble música que podían tocar todos juntos.

_ Por cierto Tsu-chan~… Haru-chan nos ha entregado los trajes de mañana – continuo, claramente emocionado, mientras tomaba de una esquina una caja con distintos tipos de ropa. Entrego los trajes de cada uno, sorprendiendo sobre todo a Tsuna, quien no podía dejar de mirar las prendas en su mano.

_ ¿Un… vestido? – pregunto, mirando incrédulo al líder. Byakuran ensancho su sonrisa.

_ Yep – contesto, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

_Pero… soy hombre… ¿Por qué…? – iba a preguntar, sin embargo, esta vez fue Fran quien lo interrumpió.

_ Tsuna parece una chica… además… con vestido llamara mas la atención – hablo con su voz monótona, aun sin dejar de ver el periódico y restándole importancia a su traje que estaba doblado junto a el.

Ok… eso habia ido directamente contra su orgullo.

_ ¡P-Pero!

_ Vamos Tsuna… seguro te vez genial con ese vestido… además no eres el único – continuo Shoichi, apuntando con la mirada a Squalo, quien tenía un aura de lo más aterradora a su alrededor.

_ ¡VOII! ¡Maldito Mago diabético! ¡¿Por qué yo también debo usar un vestido?! – exclamo realmente furioso.

_ No solo ellos… ¡¿Por qué yo también?! – pregunto Hayato, igual de molesto que el tiburón, mientras veía con horror el vestido en sus manos.

_ Es porque ustedes estarán sobre el escenario~ - dijo, restándole importancia.

_ Pero… entonces… ¿Por qué Shoichi no usara vestido? – pregunto Tsuna, aun con la expresión incrédula en su rostro.

Todos miraron atentamente al pelirrojo.

_ Vamos… ¡A mí no me queda la ropa de mujer! – exclamo nervioso ante la mirada de sus compañeros.

_ ¡Shoichi se vería extremadamente mal con vestido! – grito Ryohei aun de cabeza en la esquina del salón.

Todos continuaron analizándolo con la mirada, para luego suspirar.

_ Si… se veria realmente mal – dijeron al unísono, rindiéndose.

_ ¡Oigan!

_ Vamos Sho-chan… tu traje también es encantador~ - le alago Byakuran, aun con la estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

_ Bueno pues… ya! – exclamo nuevamente Ryohei finalmente poniéndose de pie para dirigirse hacia el canasto.- ¡A cenar y a dormir!¡Mañana será un día extremadamente duro!

Todos obedecieron, total, sabían muy bien que estaba en lo cierto…

* * *

El festival estaba a poco de dar comienzo. La plaza principal estaba decorada con distintos papeles de colores y luces a los alrededores, las distintas carpas de venta estaban ya colocadas en sus respectivos lugares y el gran escenario de madera había sido montado ya en el centro del lugar, junto a la gran carpa que haría de vestidores detrás de él. La música había comenzado a sonar desde que el sol se había mostrado, alegrándole el día a los que se habían encargado de los preparativos, logrando asi que el lugar se viese de lo más alegre posible.

Kyoya suspiro mirando tanta gente acercarse a la plaza desde el balcón de su habitación en el palacio de justicia, realmente molesto por el solo pensar en estar rodeado de tantas personas ruidosas que no harían mas que hacer escándalo y romper los tímpanos del azabache con su música y griterío. Sin embargo, no podía esquivar sus obligaciones. Para empeorar el día, tendría que usar aquella incomoda y calurosa toga negra y su respectiva capa roja junto al sombrero, como futuro juez que era. Y en serio, odiaba esa vestimenta. Aun asi, se vistió con ello, peinando su cabellera azabache hacia atrás de forma elegante, evitando a toda costa el sombrero y la capa. Y había agregado su cinturón al traje, quitándole lo voluminoso para que este quedara contra su cadera, junto a la espada que decoraba su lado derecho.

Una vez listo, abandono el palacio montado en su caballo negro, dejando atrás el carruaje que su padre le había preparado. No estaba dispuesto a ir dentro de aquel asador andante hacia el evento, por lo que cabalgo lentamente hacia su destino con total tranquilidad, procurando tardar lo suficiente para evitar por cuanto tiempo pudiese aquel estúpido festival.

Dentro de la carpa que ocupaba la parte trasera del escenario, los de Millefiore terminaban de arreglarse para comenzar el show. Byakuran estaba ya listo, con su cabello blanco peinado de forma elegante hacia atrás, cubriendo su rostro con una máscara plateada, y su cabeza con un sombrero blanco. Su traje constaba de un pantalón de vestir blanco, botas largas de color negro, chaqueta blanca con volantes y detalles en morado y dorado, cinturón y capa negros. Shoichi vestia de la misma manera, mas sin sombrero y sin mascara, y con la tela morada enredada en su cadera formando una semi falda con detalles del mismo color dorado, al igual que Ryohei. En cambio, Fran estaba vestido en color negro en lugar del blanco, usando su sombrero de rana sobre su cabeza como siempre.

Y las tres "damiselas" se encontraban mirándose con sorpresa. Hayato usaba un sencillo vestido negro con corset morado, haciendo juego al traje de la rana, llevando los pies descalzos y decorados con pulceras doradas, incluyendo la larga peluca platinada y el maquillaje suave enmarcando su rostro. Squalo vestia de la misma manera que el albino menor, a excepción de su largo cabello plateado recogido en una coleta alta con un par de mechones a cada lado de su rostro. Ambos con máscaras de plata cubriendo su cara. Y, finalmente, Tsuna, quien era el mas llamativo de los tres. Su larga cabellera estaba suelta, cayendo por su espalda, a pesar de los rebeldes mechones que seguían sobre su cabeza en contra de la gravedad. Su rostro llevaba un maquillaje mas suave pero a la vez vistoso, y usaba un largo vestido blanco de manga larga, con holanes en el escote, mangas y final de la falda en color dorado. Incluyendo un corset morado con detalles dorados y la tela morada mas oscura con detalles dorados que se mostraba sobre la falda, dándole una apariencia especial. Sus pies, igual que los otros dos, descalzos, con pulseras doradas, terminaban su traje.

_ Fiu~ que vistosas, "chicas" – menciono Byakuran con coquetería, recibiendo una mirada amenazante de parte de los dos albinos y un pequeño sonrojo de parte del castaño, que desvio la mirada.

_ ¡Chica tu maldita vieja! – grito Squalo, realmente molesto.

_ ¡A la próxima tu usaras el vestido! – agrego Hayato.

_ Vamos chicos… tranquilos… es nuestro turno de subir a tocar – Shoichi interrumpio la pelea que sabia que daría inicio, llevándose a ambas "chicas" junto a el hacia el escenario, seguidos de Ryohei y Fran quienes decidieron dejar la carpa y mirar los alrededores, dejando de esa manera a Byakuran y a Tsuna solos, este último, aun nervioso por la forma en que vestía.

_ Tsu-chan es la mas hermosa de todas… no debería estar nerviosa – menciono el albino, ya no en su tono infantil, si no en un tono de voz mas seductor, mientras se acercaba al castaño y lo rodeaba para abrazarlo por la espalda. Tsuna se sonrojo ante la cercanía del mayor, tomando con fuerza su falda.

_ B-Byakuran… suéltame – susurro. Siempre que estaban solos era igual. El albino parecia tener cierto fetiche con el castaño, acosándolo cada que tenia oportunidad. Sin embargo, Tsuna sabia bien que no se trataba de algo mas profundo… era simplemente parte de la personalidad de Byakuran, siendo en esta ocasión el su "muñeca" de juegos.

_ ¿Por qué debería? – pregunto cerca de su oído, mordiendo este suavemente, recibiendo una pequeña queja de parte del menor, el cual se sonrojo con mayor potencia.

_ N-No tarda en dar i-inicio la presentación – y no era del todo mentira. Escuchaba ya la música de sus compañeros, y sabia bien que su turno de salir estaba cada vez mas próximo. Otra razón para ponerse aun mas nervioso.- a-ademas… deberías estar so-sobre el escenario.

Aquello basto para que el albino suspirara y liberara al menor de sus brazos, rascando su cuello ligeramente.

_ Touche! – agrego, tomando un baston plateado de entre las cosas y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.- despues continuamos~

Y tras decir aquello, abandono el lugar. Tsuna suspiro, intentando calmar los nervios que sentia en esos momentos. Había algo que le decía que no saliera, que algo iba a salir mal de esa presentación, y sabia muy bien que siempre que se sentia de esa forma, ocurria, sin embargo no tenia forma de evitar salir al exterior. Miro nuevamente su reflejo contra el espejo ligeramente cuarteado, asegurándose de que todo estuviese en orden hasta escuchar a Byakuran nombrarlo.

_ ¡Es hora de la esperada aparición de la flor de Millefiore! … ¡Tsu-chan! – bien… era el momento de entrar.

* * *

**Y hasta ahí le dejo por hoy :'D –huye a esconderse a algun lugar (¿?)- ya se que debería estar escribiendo el siguiente capitulo de "cuando el cielo se rompe" y estoy en ello xDD sin embargo me quede atorada como a la mitad del capitulo y sigo pensando como avanzar .-. sin embargo no se preocupen, que pronto estará también actualizado. Esta historia se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba la versión genderbender de la canción de esmeralda, cantada por Kamiya Kun… y no pude evitar imaginarme la situación como esta historia :'D**

**No sera realmetne muy larga .-. quiza unos 10 o 15 capitulos si mucho, sin embargo, procurare que a pesar de ser corta sea realmente interesante para ustedes~**

**Algunos personajes en los cuales están basados los de aquí serán mas o menos asi:**

**Gitana Esmeralda: Tsuna**

**Bufon (Clopan/Clopin): Byakuran**

**Y nada mas xD los demás personajes no están inspirado en ninguno. Quiza Alaude en Frollo, pero Alaude no es malo :'D se los aseguro. Bueno es todo de mi parte.**

**Ya saben… sin Review no hay continuación Dx (¿?) Espero que les guste esta historia. Nos vemos luego~**

**Kirana Taisho **

**18 – 04 - 15**


	2. El día en que nos conocimos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son Únicamente de Akira Amano.

**Pareja:** 1827 – con toques de 10027-

**Rating: **T-M

**Advertencias: **OoC y UA. Esto es totalmente YAOI, por lo que si no es de su gusto –lo cual dudo (?)- es mejor que no lo lean.

**Sinopsis: **Los gitanos eran ladrones, y Kyoya lo sabía. Entonces ¿Por qué su danza lo hacía perder el control?... Porque ese gitano lo hacía luchar entre la cordura y el deseo.

_ Diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos._

(#) Aclaraciones que aparecerán al final del capítulo.

**Notas de la autora: **Esta historia está inspirada un poco en la película "el jorobado de notre dame" por lo que algunas cosas serán similares a la película…

* * *

**+..::+Fuego Infernal+::..+**

* * *

**+Shot 2 + El día en que nos conocimos +**

* * *

La música del festival se escuchaba por todo el pueblo, llegando incluso a oídos del mismísimo rey de Namimori, Giotto Vongola, quien miraba desde el balcón de su oficina con una brillante sonrisa el espectáculo del pueblo. Incluso podía ver las serpentinas volar por el viento, dando color y alegría a aquel especial evento. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras seguia mirando con total atención, deseando más que nada poder bajar e incluirse a la diversión, sabiendo muy bien que era imposible. No solo por el hecho de ser el rey… no, eso era lo que menos le importaba. Pero… no se veía capaz de bajar… no otra vez. Se mordió el labio al recordarla, aquella bella mujer de castaños cabellos…

_ Nana… no sabes cuánto te extraño – susurro con tristeza, escuchando entonces el llamado a su puerta.- Adelante.

El juez Alaude se adentró en la habitación.

_ Majestad – llamo a modo de saludo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

_ Perdona por hacerte venir… y sacarte de tu trabajo – menciono, sonriendo ligeramente.- ¿Kyoya se molestó mucho porque lo hayas dejado en tu lugar?

_ En lo absoluto – respondió seriamente.- De cualquier manera, debe acostumbrarse a ello.

Y se hizo el silencio por unos cuantos momentos. Alaude conocía muy bien la razón de que el rey se encontrara tan afectado en un día que solía ser lleno de alegría para los pueblerinos, sin embargo, no quería sacar a relucir el tema por si mismo. Podia ser un bastardo en algunas ocasiones, pero tampoco era lo suficiente como para dañar al comúnmente buen humor del rubio rey de Namimori.

_ Eres el único que se que aceptara esta tonta petición que estoy a punto de hacerte – comenzó a hablar, mirando con total atención al rubio cenizo. El juez asintió.

_ Lo que sea…

_ Hoy se cumplen 16 años de la muerte Nana… y quiero… llevarle flores…

Sabia que tenia algo que ver con la difunta mujer.

_ De acuerdo…

* * *

Suspiro mientras veía a toda esa gente bailar con alegría, al son de la música pagana de los gitanos sobre el escenario de Madera, festejando un evento que para él era nada más y nada menos que una completa estupidez. Sucios ladrones, brujas y adivinas que vivían de engañar a la gente. El solo verlos ahí, celebrando con alegría en un día en que podían burlar por completo a la justicia pregonada por su padre le daba asco. Sin embargo, sabía que aquel día era especial, por lo que por más que quisiera hacerlo, no podía morderlos hasta la muerte. No… era un día donde ellos podían ser libres, para su mala suerte.

Definitivamente odiaba el festival de los bufones.

_ ¡Kyoya! – Bueno… Había algo que odiaba mucho más que al festival en si, y era sin duda ese príncipe estúpido. Dino Cavallone, el primo del actual rey de Namimori, Giotto Vongola, vestido con aquellas finas prendas blancas y decoradas de dorado, cabalgando aquel fino corcel negro de raza, ondeando su corta y rubia cabellera en el viendo conforme su caballo se movía por los caminos, llamando la atención de todas aquellas (y aquellos) que lo sentían pasar por un lado. Aun no comprendía como es que todos podían amar a aquel príncipe tan… torpe.

_ Cavallone – saludo de mala gana.

_ El juez me ha propuesto hacerte compañía… y me pareció una perfecta idea – menciono con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, mientras miraba a su alrededor con emoción y alegría.- Hoy el pueblo se ve de colores y lleno de alegría.

Kyoya volvió su vista al escenario, intentando distraerse de la presencia de aquel Rubio pesado, sin esperar que su vista se topara con alguien en especial, sorprendiéndolo bastante. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Byakuran ahí? Siendo el gitano mas buscado por todos los guardias del rey, tanto por robo como por asesinato, le era realmente imposible el llegar a verlo sobre el escenario en un evento de tal magnitud como aquel y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Nuevamente maldijo aquel estúpido festival, por no poder atraparlo en ese mismo momento, notando como el príncipe miraba en la misma dirección que el con desconfianza. Si Dino quisiera, él podría detener el evento para poder así tomar las medidas requeridas… pero no lo hacía… ¿Por qué?

Aquello no le estaba dando buena espina.

_ ¡Es hora de la esperada aparición de la flor de Millefiore! … ¡Tsu-chan! – exclamo con voz alegre, tirando entonces al piso una especie de polvos que generaron una pantalla de humo morado, humo que ocupo todo el escenario por completo, impidiendo la vista. La música comenzó a sonar nuevamente, a manos de los gitanos que ocupaban una esquina del escenario, al tiempo que el humo comenzaba poco a poco a dispersarse.

Y toda su atención se centró en ella…. En la hermosa joven que bailaba en el centro del escenario.

Su larga cabellera castaña ondeaba con el viento al compás de su falda a causa de los suaves y sensuales movimientos de su danza, atrayendo con muchísima facilidad la mirada de todos los aldeanos varones que miraban el espectáculo. Su inocente mirada se mostraba en la nada, como si evitara por cualquier medio mirar a los pueblerinos, una clara muestra de inocencia y timidez, contrario a aquella provocativa danza. Dio una vuelta, y se reverencio, antes de levantar el rostro y comenzar a cantar.

Fue el escuchar su voz, lo que al aprendiz cautivo.

Una alegre melodía acompañaba la bella voz de la castaña, una voz neutra, quiza mas grave que las demás doncellas, pero aun asi, un hermoso canto que no se igualaba a ninguno de los que hubiese escuchado con anterioridad. Su sensual y alegre danza continuaba aun sin parar el sonido de su voz al cantar, y Kyoya solo podía seguir sus movimientos con la mirada, olvidando por completo que se trataba de una gitana. En esos momentos, era lo que menos importaba.

La melodía se torno suave y ella, al sentarse en el suelo del escenario con el vuelo de la falda cubriendo el mismo como la suave y mas fina seda, finalizo con aquella canción. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, junto a las flores que fueron lanzadas al escenario, mientras ella daba reverencias con las mejillas sonrojadas y una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Tomo las flores, recogidas por el niño del sombrero de Rana y se dedico a escuchar las palabras que Byakuran entregaba, palabras a las cuales el azabache no les prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

_ ¿Es realmente una gitana? – Pregunto el Cavallone, con una mirada sorprendida puesta sobre la chica que seguia de pie sobre el escenario.- Esa chiquilla es idéntica a… ¡Kyoya!

El aprendiz se levanto de su asiento y se alejo, dejando al rubio hablando solo. Necesitaba saber quién era aquella mujer con urgencia, sin importarle si se trataba de una aldeana común o de una gitana…

* * *

Sentia que moriría a causa de la vergüenza.

No era la primera vez que bailaba o cantaba frente a un publico tan numeroso, para nada… ¡A eso se dedicaba! Estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerlo en la calle, en busca de conseguir comida, que ya era mas bien algo a lo que le habia tomado cariño. Sin embargo, nunca antes lo habia hecho vistiendo como una mujer, ni mucho menos, sintiendo la hambrienta mirada de tantos hombres hacia el. Para el colmo… ¡Hombres! No tenia nada en contra de las relaciones homosexuales, sin embargo, tampoco se sentía cómodo sabiendo que aquellos hombres desconocidos lo desnudaban con la mirada, en especial al darse cuenta de que los principales eran los guardias del rey.

Apenas piso el interior de la carpa, se tomo el flequillo con ambas manos y dejo su frente libre, suspirando e intentando calmar aquellos nervios que lo carcomían.

_ Tsuna… Byakuran dijo que podias descansar y dar un paseo por el evento. Esta iba a ser tu única presentación… ¿Qué no? – menciono Shoichi, entrando detrás del castaño.

_ ¿No estabas tocando? – pregunto, aun avergonzado, mientras miraba con atención a su pelirrojo amigo.

_ Nah. Es el turno del acto de Byakuran y mis tambores ni pintan nada ahí – a pesar del tono bajo de voz, Tsuna pudo darse cuenta fácilmente de su tono nervioso, lo cual hizo que se olvidara por completo de la situación anterior y sonriera con ternura hacia el pelirrojo. Si tan solo Byakuran entendiera el amor que Shoichi sentia hacia el, sabia que ambos podrían ser realmente felices. Y el incluso, pues ya no recibiría los acosos de parte del albino adicto a los dulces.

_ Entonces sube a verlo… Yo me cambiare y dare un paseo – menciono con la sonrisa en su rostro, empujando suavemente a Shoichi hacia los escalones que llevaban al escenario. Una vez ahí, le dio un nuevo empujon para que este subiera, y el pelirrojo entendio sus intenciones, sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Aun asi, no dijo nada… si no que subio hasta el ultimo escalon y se sento en el, presenciando el espectáculo de magia entregado por su albino líder y Fran, quien era su asistente.

La sonrisa de Tsuna se ensancho y regreso a cambiarse, buscando dentro de uno de los baules sus ropas comunes y quitándose el pesado vestido y los accesorios para dejarlos en su correcto lugar. Una vez vestido, recogio su larga cabellera en una coleta baja, y trenzo la misma para evitar que el viento enredase su cabello y lo volviese mas rebelde de lo que ya era. Tomo de nueva cuenta las flores y abandono por completo la carpa, asegurándose de llevar puesta la capa café sobre la ropa, sin esconder su cabeza, solo cubriendo su cuerpo.

Varios de los pueblerinos conocían al amable gitano, después de todo, no habia dia en que este no bailara en la zona comercial o frente a la iglesia en busca de unas cuantas monedas, y siempre alegraba el día a todos aquellos que sentían que su vida era mala. El que un chico que dependía del baile para ganarse el desayuno sonriera de forma tan radiante les daba fuerzas para seguir intentándolo. De entre esas personas, algunos se acercaron para entregarle mas flores al castaño, el cual siempre las recolectaba en aquel dia que era tan especial, y no solo por el festival de los bufones.

_ Muchas gracias – hablo con esa hermosa sonrisa aun iluminando su rostro, mientras tomaba estas entre sus manos y aspiraba su aroma unos cuantos segundos. En tan solo unos momentos había logrado crear un ramo de flores, el cual abrazaba con suavidad mientras caminaba hacia algún punto incierto, sin prestar atención en lo más mínimo en el joven que lo perseguía. Poco a poco, el bullicio del festival fue quedando en el olvido, dando paso a un relajante silencio conforme se acercaba a las afueras de la ciudad, saludando de vez en cuando a las personas que lograba reconocer.

Kyoya se escondió en un callejón en cuanto le sintió dar una vuelta para saludar a alguna persona, antes de seguir con su recorrido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo la gitana en un lugar tan lejano el día del festival de los bufones? Según sabia, eran los que más amaban y disfrutaban dicho festival. Unos pasos más y la vio adentrarse en… el cementerio.

Fue entonces que capto la estupidez que estaba haciendo.

¿Por qué estaba siguiendo a la gitana?

Aun a pesar de ello, no pudo evitar continuar detrás de ella, a una cierta distancia y con paso sigiloso en busca de que ella no captara su presencia. Ella se detuvo en un momento determinado al ver a una mujer sentada en el suelo, con ropas andrajosas y buscando unas cuantas monedas. Ella sonrió y, de su ramo de flores, le entrego todas aquellas de vivo color. Si… su ramo de flores se hizo pequeño… pero era un pequeño ramo de flores blancas. Tras dejar unas cuantas monedas a la mujer y un pedazo de pan, siguió su camino por el cementerio. Hasta que llego a la zona más apartada del mismo, a la orilla del lago, donde yacía una única lapida debajo de un árbol, carente de sombra a causa del invierno. La gitana se puso de rodillas y dejo en esta el ramo de flores.

_ Madre… ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto, sorprendiendo bastante al aprendiz con tan solo escuchar aquella voz… masculina. Su canto podía confundirse, pero al hablar, aun si seguía siendo un tono algo… suave y dulzón para un hombre, era claramente la voz de un chico.- ¿Sabes? Ayer en la plaza conseguimos bastante dinero… bueno… no era bastante… pero logramos alimentarnos por la noche y al amanecer… ¡Incluso sobra para esta tarde y para la noche! … y con el festival de hoy, se que tendremos para sobrevivir una semana mas…

Kyoya frunció el ceño conforme lo escuchaba hablar. ¿Realmente un gitano tenia tales carencias? … durante mucho tiempo pensó que los gitanos robaban por riqueza, y que tenían una especie de tesoro oculto en su escondite. Sin embargo… aquel muchacho hablaba de algo diferente. Fuese lo que fuese que aquel gitano hiciese en la plaza, aun si era robar, parecía ser para alimentarse a si mismo y a sus compañeros. A menos que… Recordó a su padre unos días atrás, hablando de un grupo de gitanos que tocaban música en la plaza y que, apenas los veían, siempre lograban escapar. ¿Acaso el seria uno de ellos?

Intento acercarse, más al dar un paso… una rama sonó bajo el, llamando la atención del muchacho. Este se levantó de golpe, mirando con sorpresa al aprendiz. Sin embargo, bastaron unos segundos para que su rostro lleno se sorpresa pasara a uno temeroso, claramente alarmado por haberlo reconocido.

_ Hibari… Kyoya – susurro en un hilo de voz, dando un paso hacia atrás. ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenia que encontrarse con el hijo menor del juez Alaude? El azabache aprovecho aquello para mirar de cerca la lápida, leyendo el nombre inscrito sobre ella… "Sawada Nana" … ¿Por qué ese nombre le resultaba tan familiar? – Y-yo… yo solo… venía a …

_ ¿Es tu madre? – pregunto seriamente, posando nuevamente su mirada sobre el castaño. Tsuna asintió, desviando la mirada hacia la lapida en el suelo. Tenia miedo… terror de que el mayor pensara algo malo de el y lo intentase encerrar aun si se trataba del dia del festival… después de todo, algunos rumores decían que los gitanos robaban los tesoros de las lapidas. El sabia que no era verdad, pero las demás personas… los guardias del rey no pensaban lo mismo. Mucho menos el juez Alaude, y era seguro que el hijo tampoco.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_ ¿Es un… interrogatorio? – pregunto, temeroso, mientras daba un nuevo paso hacia atrás.

_ No haría algo así en un cementerio – respondió, cruzándose de brazos y esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. Tsuna lo miro por unos instantes, antes de morderse el labio y suspirar.

_ Tsunayoshi… bueno… Tsuna basta – sonrió tímidamente. Arqueo una ceja, ligeramente divertido por el hecho de que teniendo un nombre con un significado tan fuerte como lo era Tsunayoshi, se decidiera por un mote tan… tan afeminado. Sin embargo, se tragó aquel sentimiento de diversión para mantener su imagen serena, suspirando.

_ Sawada Tsunayoshi… es un buen nombre – menciono con tranquilidad, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo ligeramente. Un pequeño sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del castaño, quien rio nerviosamente y llevo su mano hacia detrás de su cuello.

_ Kyoya también… es un buen nombre – sonrió, aun acariciando su nuca con nerviosismo.

El silencio reino entre ellos después de eso. Al menos hasta que el sonido de los explosivos del festival llamaron la atención de ambos.

_ Yo… creo que… debería regresar al festival.. hehe…- comento Tsuna, mirando con atención en dirección del humo de colores que provenia de la plaza. Sin esperar respuesta, se coloco la capucha de la capa y camino por un lado del azabache, quien lo detuvo al tomar su brazo.

_ ¿Volveremos a vernos? – pregunto. El castaño lo pensó unos instantes, manteniendo la mirada puesta en cualquier otro punto mientras sus mejillas seguían teñidas de rojo.

_ Yo… no lo sé. Después de hoy… los guardias volverán a buscarnos…

Claro… había olvidado que se trataba de un gitano.

_ ¿Dónde puedo encontrarte?

¿Por qué tanto interés en el? Tsuna no lo comprendia. Era el hijo del juez Alaude, por lo que habia esperado que se tratara de alguien como el, y se dedicara por completo a darles caza a los que eran como él. Tal vez… era por eso por lo que estaba interesado en encontrarlo. Sin embargo, habia algo que al castaño le decía que no era asi.. ¿intuicion tal vez? … el interés del azabache no era malo, y el no era la clase de persona que juzgaba por las primeras impresiones, o por las palabras dichas en los rumores. Pero tampoco era tonto… y no quería llegar a arriesgar a sus compañeros por decir su ubicación común. Asi que, con suavidad, solto su brazo del agarre del mayor.

_ Perdona… no… puedo decirte. Soy un gitano ¿recuerdas? … tu padre… el juez Alaude, esta en busca de nosotros. – suspiro y se dio media vuelta para seguir caminando.- aunque… si nos topamos alguna vez… prometo saludarte antes de salir corriendo…

Dicho eso, siguió caminando a paso acelerado para alejarse del cementerio. A medio camino, topo contra un par de personas.

_ Disculpen – y sin prestar atención a quienes se trataban, se alejo del lugar.

Kyoya lo siguió con la mirada en todo momento, hasta que este chocase con los dos inesperados visitantes. Saliendo rápidamente de la sorpresa, se puso de rodillas y bajo la cabeza, aun frente a la tumba de la madre del gitano. Frente a el, su padre y el rey de Namimori lo miraban con confusión.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Alaude con seriedad.

_ Hablaba con alguien – respondio tranquilamente, levantando la mirada un poco.- No esperaba verte aquí, padre… ni mucho menos acompañado por su majestad.

Giotto sonrio con ternura.

_ Vamos… Kyoya… te he dicho muchas veces que no debes tratarme tan formalmente. Aunque tu padre tampoco entienda eso – dice, mirando con diversión al rubio cenizo, el cual simplemente desvió la mirada.

_ Sería una falta de respeto hacia usted, majestad – respondió el azabache, levantándose del lugar. Giotto rio ligeramente y se encamino hacia el menor, dirigiendo entonces su vista hacia la lápida en el suelo.

_ Esas flores… ¿las has dejado tu? – pregunto sorprendido, posando su mirada sobre Kyoya. Este negó con la cabeza.

_ Fue ese muchacho…

Giotto y Alaude se lanzaron una mirada rápida, comprendiendo rápidamente que se referia al joven de la capa café que habia chocado con ellos.

_ ¿Te dijo que era el de Nana? – pregunto Alaude rápidamente, confundiendo a su hijo, quien simplemente arqueo una ceja.

_ Su hijo… ¿conocia a la mujer? – sin esperar a la respuesta, ambos adultos comenzaron a correr hacia la dirección en donde se habia ido el castaño, seguidos de un confundido Kyoya que no sabia la razon por la que lo estaban persiguiendo. O mas bien… temia porque fuesen a querer atraparlo y encerrarlo junto a los demás gitanos. Para suerte del gitano, este habia desaparecido por completo entre la multitud de la plaza para cuando habian llegado a el lugar…

_ El hijo de nana – susurro Giotto, agitado, sin importarle en lo mas minimo el ser reconocido por los pueblerinos, quienes comenzaron a ovacionar a su rey…

* * *

Para la media noche, la enorme fogata prendida en el centro de la plaza iluminaba la noche, mientras las personas seguían bailando suavemente disfrutando de lo poco que quedaba del festival. Tsuna se encontraba sobre el techo de una de las casas, viendo el fuego desde lo alto, dejando escapar un suspiro a causa de lo que había ocurrido esa misma tarde. No solo habia conocido en persona al futuro juez de Namimori, Hibari Kyoya… si no que ademas de ello, habia conocido una cara de el que creía inexistente. Se decía que el hijo del juez era mas estricto y cruel que este mismo, y sin embargo, el joven que habia conocido era mas tranquilo y agradable de lo que habia pensado. Sonrio tiernamente y se abrazo a sus piernas, disfrutando de la brisa nocturna aun cubierto por su capa.

_ ¿Qué haces solo en este lugar? – pregunto una voz cantarina que el conocía a la perfeccion. Tsuna dirigio su atención hacia Byakuran, quien se sento a su lado. Tsuna desvio la mirada, sonrojado al recordar la forma en que este lo habia abrazado antes de salir al escenario.

_ Pensaba en algunas cosas – murmuro, sonriendo ligeramente al recordar nuevamente al azabache.- tu crees… que las cosas cambien para nosotros cuando… el juez Alaude deje el puesto?

Byakuran comenzo a reir.

_ Sueñas cosas imposibles, Tsunayoshi~ - menciono con burla.- Cuando Hibari Kyoya tome el cargo… tendremos que dejar este lugar y dirigirnos a los pueblos mas lejanos.

_ ¿Realmente piensas que… el sea como lo pintan? – pregunto nuevamente, bajando la mirada y abrazandose mas a sus piernas.

_ No… - respondio.- Es mucho peor. ¿Por qué tanto interés en el hijo del juez? … me haras sentir celoso~

Tsuna negó con la cabeza, levantándose y sacudiendo sus ropas.

_ Solo… pensaba en que… quiza… las cosas podrían cambiar un poco – y sonrio de aquella manera en que cautivaba a cualquier persona. Byakuran lo imito, acercándose a el para abrazarlo nuevamente.

_ Realmente tienes sueños raros – murmuro.- Aunque en realidad… seria perfecto si se hiciera realidad…

El menor no correspondio al abrazo. Simplemente se dejo hacer, mirando en alguna otra dirección por unos segundos, antes de que el albino lo soltara.

_ Regresemos a casa… hoy fue un dia cansado – dijo el castaño, comenzando a bajar del techo.

Quien sabe… tal vez la vida no era tan mala como la pintaban. Y el confiaba en que, si el aprendiz era realmente como lo habia conocido… posiblemente, su vida llegaría a cambiar. El no lo habia juzgado por ser un gitano, aunque… desconocia realmente la razon.

Fuese como fuese… habia una luz de esperanza.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo dos ._. me parece que esta mas corto que el anterior, pero no podía adelantarles lo que seguia xDD ya en el próximo capítulo empieza lo bueno~ comienza el drama señores! **

**Antes que nada y antes de que me empiecen a atacar a Byakuran (?) El traga malvaviscos no sera el villano de este cuento… si señores! No sera el xDD… para los que leyeron el manga, saben muy bien que realmente ningún villano se queda villano hasta el final ._. sin embargo, el papel de villano en esta historia se lo quedara un personaje que, a mi parecer, le queda mejor xDD… aunque no les dare muchos detalles ¬w¬ (?)**

**Y el Rey Giotto hizo su debut en este capitulo! Junto al bronco… que ahora paso a ser de caballo salvaje a príncipe (?). Saquen sus propias conclusiones respecto a la relación de Giotto y Nana, mas adelante les dire que es cierto y que no xDD… ¬w¬ aunque todo puede cambiar… lo de esos dos aun me lo ando decidiendo xDDD… pero pues bueno.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios! :'D realmente pensé que no les iba a gustar mi historia, pero al final si xDD… y sipi, debo aceptar que lo escribi porque también a mi me orgasmeo la idea de un Tsuna gitano ¬w¬ **

**Kamiya es la fucking onda (?)**

**La imagen fue hecha en Rinmaru games~ y viene a ser Tsuna gitano xDD sera de mientras termino el dibujo ¬w¬ (?)**

**Pues hasta aquí xDD ya saben, si quieren continuación pues… dejen un comentario :'D no necesitan estar registrados para ello y solo les tomara unos minutitos ;3;9. Nos leemos a la proxima~**

**Kirana Taisho**

**08 / 05 / 15**


	3. Cuando todo cambio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son Únicamente de Akira Amano.

**Pareja:** 1827 – con toques de 10027-

**Rating: **T-M

**Advertencias: **OoC y UA. Esto es totalmente YAOI, por lo que si no es de su gusto –lo cual dudo (?)- es mejor que no lo lean.

**Sinopsis: **Los gitanos eran ladrones, y Kyoya lo sabía. Entonces ¿Por qué su danza lo hacía perder el control?... Porque ese gitano lo hacía luchar entre la cordura y el deseo.

_ Diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos._

(#) Aclaraciones que aparecerán al final del capítulo.

**Notas de la autora: **Esta historia está inspirada un poco en la película "el jorobado de notre dame" por lo que algunas cosas serán similares a la película…

* * *

**+..::+Fuego Infernal+::..+**

* * *

**+Shot 3 + Cuando todo cambio +**

* * *

El día siguiente al festival siempre era un momento complicado para todos los pueblerinos. Lo que el día anterior había sido un festejo lleno de alegría, color, música y danza, terminaba siempre por convertirse en basura, papeles de colores tirados por todas partes, serpentinas, carpas a mal poner y un montonal de cosas más las cuales había que recoger. Sin embargo, era común que apenas el sol comenzara a iluminar el pueblo, cierto chico castaño llegara más temprano que todos a ayudar a recoger. Los gitanos solían escapar al día siguiente, y tardaban en volver a hacer aparición en el pueblo a causa de las constantes búsquedas del día siguiente por los guardias del rey, solo Tsuna era quien se mostraba al amanecer cubierto por la ya gastada capa café mientras barría todo con una escoba vieja, juntando la basura poco a poco frente al escenario para que después alguna autoridad, o los mismos habitantes, llegaran a recogerlo. Y ese año no era la excepción.

Tampoco era como si hiciera mucho al respecto. Simplemente terminaba de juntar la basura y se alejaba a gran velocidad antes de que los guardias del rey comenzaran a hacer sus rondas matutinas. Por esa razón, al finalizar, dejo la escoba recargada sobre la base del escenario y, así como había llegado, se esfumo entre los edificios, trepando con algo de dificultad por un pasillo hacia el techo de una de las residencias y quedarse sentado ahí un rato, observando a las personas. Después de todo, era todo lo que podía hacer en ese día, sin arriesgarse a terminar de manera injusta en alguna de las celdas del calabozo en el palacio de justicia.

Sonrió al ver a las personas recoger lo que el había juntado ya, acostumbrados a levantarse y encontrar la basura en un solo lugar, antes de mirar en la lejanía a los guardias del rey comenzar a cabalgar por los alrededores. ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa esa vez? Liderando el grupo, en lugar del capitán Daemon, era nada más y nada menos que el muchacho que había conocido el día anterior: Hibari Kyoya. ¿Desde cuándo el azabache se encargaba de las rondas? No estaba seguro, sin embargo, agradecía estar donde estaba en esos momentos. No era que temiese ser encerrado por el… llevaba mucho tiempo escapando de los guardias como para saber a qué lugares les era imposible llegar. A lo que le temía era a sentirse como el día anterior… a confundirse y terminar por dejarlo entrar a su mundo, temía por sus amigos… su familia.

Mordió su labio mientras seguía mirando al azabache con atención desde lo alto, sin prevenir la fuerte ventisca que soplo contra él, haciendo que su cabeza se viese liberada de la capucha. Sostuvo con fuerza la tela contra su pecho, intentando evitar que esta saliera volando, mientras sentía las delgadas y variadas trenzas en las que estaba recogido su cabello volar en la misma dirección que su capa y la ventisca. Para cuando esta acabo y volvió a poner su vista hacia los guardias, se topó con un par de orbes del color de un mar plateado, sonrojándose inconscientemente y cubriéndose con la capucha nuevamente antes de alejarse de ahí y saltar del techo por la parte trasera.

Después de eso, no se habían vuelto a encontrar.

* * *

Habia ocasiones en las que Hayato deseaba con todas sus fuerzas agarrar a su castaño compañero y amarrarlo contra una silla para que este dejara de escapar cada que tenía oportunidad. Admiraba y adoraba a Tsuna, era demasiado obvio, y cumpliría cualquiera de sus caprichos si el castaño se decidiese a darlos a conocer, y era por eso que siempre buscaba protegerlo. Sin embargo, aún por más que lo intentase, el menor siempre terminaba por desaparecer durante un largo tiempo aun a pesar del peligro que sabía que pasaban por el simple hecho de ser gitanos… peligro mayor durante las dos semanas siguientes al reciente festival de los bufones, celebrado apenas una semana atrás. Todos se escondían… era lo normal, sin embargo, a su compañero le agradaba la idea de ir a pasear y desaparecerse por muchas horas entre la multitud de personas en el centro del pueblo, sin importarle el que el viento pudiese correr su capucha y revelar su identidad ante los guardias del rey.

Lo que menos deseaba era ver a su querido Tsuna siendo incinerado frente a todo el pueblo, como había pasado ya con tantos gitanos durante los últimos años.

_ Maldición… ¿Dónde carajo se ha metido? – pregunto para si mismo, descansando un poco después de haber vagado por todo el pueblo en busca de su compañero. Su capa lo cubria por completo, y procuraba estar alejado de los guardias, por lo que aquella búsqueda comenzaba a ser bastante complicada. Definitivamente ese dia cumpliría su amenaza y amarraría al castaño a la puerta de la cabaña para que no se atreviese a alejarse a más de cinco metros de ella… ¡Al carajo si Byakuran lo llamaba obsesivo! Estaba seguro de que no era el único de sus compañeros que deseaba hacer lo mismo.

__ Espera… ¡¿Otra vez?! – El grito de Squalo no había faltado en ese momento, despertando de esa manera a todos los que dormían con tranquilidad en la pequeña cabaña oculta en el bosque de Namimori. _

__ ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – pregunto Hayato, bastante cabreado por el hecho de que su compañero gritase tan temprano en la mañana. O al menos hasta que miro a los presentes en el hogar: Fran se encontraba a su lado, abrazandose a su cuerpo como cualquier niño asustadizo entre los brazos de su madre (ante lo cual simplemente lo alejo de un manotazo), Ryohei parecia no interesarle nada y seguia durmiendo como piedra sobre la improvisada cama de paja, Squalo peleaba con un Byakuran que parecia realmente confundido respecto a alguna cosa que desconocia, y Shoichi parecia realmente preocupado. Fue entonces que cayo en cuenta de la ausencia de una persona._

__ Yoshi volvió a escapar… ¿te parece suficiente razón? – hablo con ironia el de cabello largo, haciendo entonces que hasta los dos que seguían durmiendo hasta unos segundos atrás se levantaran de golpe y posaran su atención por completo sobre el peliplateado mayor. Y efectivamente, el castaño no se encontraba entre ellos en esos momentos._

__ ¡Hay que hacer una búsqueda extrema! – grito Ryohei, levantándose de la paja con la intención de abandonar la cabaña e ir en la búsqueda de su castaño amigo, de no ser porque un cabreado Squalo lo detuvo de la camiseta._

__ ¡Ni hablar! Eres tan estúpido como para ser atrapado antes de si quiera saber el paradero de Yoshi – comento, frunciendo el ceño._

__ ¡Pero…! _

__ Squ-nii tiene razon… Ryo-nii, es más fácil que te atrapen a ti a que atrapen a Tsuna-nii – hablo con su voz monótona, volviéndose a tirar sobre la paja. Aunque pareciese indiferente al tema, Hayato rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el peliverde estaba igual o quizá más preocupado por el castaño de lo que ellos estaban._

__ Byakuran… ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto Irie, mirando con atención al líder del grupo. Este simplemente suspiro y poso su mirada sobre el de ojos esmeraldas._

__ Hayato… creo que eres quien tiene más probabilidades de encontrar a Tsu-chan… _

_El chico asintió._

__ Supongo…_

__ ¡Hayato! ¡Mas te vale traer al mocoso! … _

__ Ire preparando unas cuerdas – menciono el menor de todos levantándose de las pajas para ir a buscar el objeto mencionado._

__ ¿Las cuerdas para que? – pregunto Ryohei._

__ Tsu-chan escapara nuevamente si no nos aseguramos de que se este quieto~ - ok… eso era algo escalofriante._

Y por esa razón era el quien vagaba por el pueblo, en búsqueda de su compañero.

Tan distraído se encontraba en pensar distintas opciones para mantener quieto al castaño, que no se dio cuenta del caballo y su jinete que pasaban frente a él, no hasta que choco contra el animal, cayendo e bruces al suelo, movimiento ante el cual la capucha que cubria su platinado cabello callo, dejando este al descubierto. Lo que le faltaba…. Cabreado levanto la cabeza, arrepintiéndose al momento de toparse con la figura del joven sobre el caballo… uno de los guardias del rey. ¿Qué la suerte no estaba de su lado?

_ Woah!... hace tiempo que no veo un color de cabello tan… especial – hablo el guardia, con una voz carismática completamente diferente a la de sus compañeros. El albino miro de forma disimulada a su alrededor, buscando una ruta de escape. El azabache se bajo del caballo para poder mirar con mayor facilidad al gitano.- … que sorpresa… pensé que los gitanos se escondían por estas fechas.

_ ¿Acaso te interesa? … lo lamento, pero no estoy dispuesto a dejarme atrapar – y aprovecho su cercanía para tomar algo de tierra entre sus manos y lanzarla a los ojos del chico, quien rápidamente giro la cabeza para evitar el ataque y poder tomar con algo de fuerza la mano del joven y evitar su escapada. Hayato intento golpearlo para liberarse de su agarre, sin embargo el otro era un poco mas fuerte de el.

_ tranquilo… no te voy a encerrar si es lo que piensas… no has hecho nada malo – menciono con una sonrisa, logrando que el albino dejase de pelear y lo mirara con sorpresa. ¿No tenia pensado encerrarlo? Usualmente los guardias los perseguían por el simple hecho de ser gitanos, no se detenían a pesar de que ellos no hubiesen hecho nada malo…

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? – pregunto en tono venenoso, soltándose de su agarre para mirarlo con desconfianza.

_ No se… me parecio que estabas en una especie de aprieto… - sonriendo.- Mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi… ¿y el tuyo?

_ No creo que necesites saberlo… y no necesito tu ayuda – agrego, cubriéndose con la capucha nuevamente.- ahora si me disculpas… tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

_ Al menos dime tu nombre…

Se mordio el labio, pensando si hablar o no. Aunque bueno, tampoco era como si pudiese encontrarlo con tan solo su nombre.

_ Hayato – y seguido a ello hecho a correr entre la multitud.

* * *

Suspiro con tranquilidad mientras disfrutaba de la suave brisa de enero, completamente agradecido del hecho de que ese año no fuese tan frio como los anteriores. Sentía esta menear ligeramente su capa, creando una suave caricia en su piel. La caricia del viento, sin duda una de las cosas que más disfrutaba de aquella época. Sabia que seria reñido apenas regresara a la cabaña… ¿y como no? Si tenían prohibido salir por cualquier razón externa a una emergencia y, sin embargo, se encontraba ahí, en la gran casa junto al lago mientras miraba este con tranquilidad, tomando un té que la mujer de la casa le habia ofrecido.

_ Entonces… ¿Cuál es la razón de tu visita? – pregunto aquella mujer, de largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta baja, y vestida con un simple pero hermoso vestido blanco. Luce Arcobaleno era una gran amiga de su difunta madre, y siempre había visto por el muchacho aun cuando la castaña habia fallecido. Y estaba agradecido por ello, puesto que era ella quien le otorgaba algunas cosas para sus compañeros, desde ropa usada hasta cobertores para cubrirse del frio en invierno.

_ Ninguna en especial… no me apetecía estar en la cabaña… y andar en el pueblo es peligroso aun – menciono con pesar, dejando a un lado la taza para poder doblar sus piernas y abrazarse a ellas mientras seguía mirando las claras aguas del lago.- ¿Cómo están sus hijas?

_ Bien… gracias por preguntar. Uni llevaba preguntando un tiempo por ti… hace mucho que no vienes, mi niño.

_ Con esta crisis económica… a penas y tengo tiempo libre – suspiro.- la comida escasea y es más cara.

_ Puedes tomar lo que quieras del huerto… ya te lo había mencionado.

Tsuna sonrió, mirando con agradecimiento a la mujer. En más de una ocasión había mencionado aquellas palabras, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a tomar tal ayuda. Tenian suficiente con toda la ropa que mandaba para el y sus amigos… no quería aprovecharse de la amabilidad de la mujer, para nada.

_ Lo se… pero no quiero cargarme la mano con usted. Además… tenemos suficiente para subsistir – comento, levantándose del piso y sacudiendo sus viejas ropas para quitarse de encima el polvo.

_ En cualquier caso… si necesitan algo… no dudes en venir a pedirlo…

_ Lo tendré en cuenta – miro hacia el frente.- creo que es mejor que me vaya…

_ ¿No vas a esperar a Reborn? Ha estado muy preocupado por ti

El castaño comenzo a reir con suavidad.

_ Es extraño escucharlo de el… es un insensible.

_ Si no fuera por Luce en estos momentos te cortaría el cuello, mocoso…

Aquella voz hizo que el gitano se paralizara en su lugar, arrepintiéndose por haber hablado sin fijarse en el sendero que llevaba a aquella residencia. Casi de forma robótica, hizo girar su rostro para toparse con la impotente figura del esposo de Luce, Reborn, quien montado en su caballo mostraba una imagen de lo más tenebrosa y respetable, más aun por aquella ropa negra similar a la de un duque que vestía en esos momentos. Aunque la sorpresa que se llevó después no tenía que ver con el mayor… si no con quien lo estaba acompañando.

_ J-Joven Hibari – susurro con sorpresa. Sabía bien que Reborn solía tener amistades y contacto con gente de alta cuna… sin embargo, jamás se imaginó que entre esas personas se encontrase el hijo del juez Alaude, y mucho menos que llegaría a llevarlo a su casa aun sabiendo que el castaño solía ir y esconderse en ese lugar cuando no tenía ganas de soportar las peleas de sus amigos y quería pasar un momento de tranquilidad. Para Kyoya, la situación no era diferente. Tan solo se había visto obligado a ir a una reunión con el antiguo tutor del rey, sin pensar en encontrar justamente al chico a quien llevaba persiguiendo durante la última semana, chico que sin duda sabia como escabullirse muy bien.

_ Tsunayoshi…

_ ¿Se conocen? – pregunto Reborn, arqueando una ceja ante aquel misterioso encuentro. Las reacciones de ambos fueron algo diferentes, mientras que Hibari mantuvo la calma y asintió con tranquilidad, Tsuna rápidamente se sonrojo como tomate y asintió con la misma rapidez.

_ N-Nos conocimos en el festival de los bufones – contesto nervioso. No tanto por la presencia del azabache… bueno, tal vez en parte… sin embargo, era más el temor a la furia del mismo. Durante la última semana, prácticamente se la había vivido escapando de él, evitando a toda costa el encuentro que se llevaba a cabo en esos momentos.- S-Si me disculpan… tengo trabajo que hacer.

Y dicho eso, intento nuevamente escapar de aquella situación, sin esperar que el futuro juez se bajara del caballo y sostuviera con firmeza su brazo, impidiéndole la huida.

_ Hii!... p-por favor… joven Hibari…

_ No iras a arrestarlo ¿o si? – la voz de Reborn sonaba algo amenazante ante aquella pregunta. Sabía bien que los gitanos estaban siendo cazados por los guardias del rey, aunque también sabía que no era a causa de una orden del mismo. Y sin embargo, todos se encontraban cumpliéndola, aun a pesar del desconocimiento del rubio hacia la misma. El era uno de los que estaban en contra de tal injusticia, sin embargo, tampoco podía hacer tanto al respecto… el no tenia la autoridad para ello.

Aquella silenciosa amenaza no pasó desapercibida para el pelinegro, quien redujo la fuerza de su agarre sobre el brazo del gitano, sin llegar a soltarlo del todo.

_ No... al menos no si no me da una razón – contesto, mirando unos instantes a Tsuna antes de suspirar y soltar por completo su agarre.- solamente quiero hablar contigo, Tsunayoshi.

Su mirada se posó sobre Reborn, notando al instante la molestia que sentia por aquel escenario… quiza mas por sobreprotección hacia el gitano que por la acción de Kyoya en si, después de todo, si la situación se hubiese repetido con un gitano diferente, no hubiera interferido y le hubiese importado poco el que terminase en el calabozo, o peor… en la hoguera. No era su problema. Pero era Tsuna de quien estaban hablando. El gitano asintió, con una ligera sonrisa para intentar calmar aquel sentir del mayor, antes de dirigirse hacia el aprendiz.

_ No creo que sea el momento… tiene usted una reunión con Reborn ¿no es asi? – comento, sin hacer desaparecer aquella sonrisa de su rostro. Tras dar una pequeña reverencia, le miro con tranquilidad.- Pero… si usted lo desea, podemos vernos esta tarde.

_ ¿Dónde?...

Tsuna se despidió con la mirada de los dos mayores y dio vuelta, sin responder aun a la pregunta hasta que comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de aquel bello jardín junto al lago.

_ Frente a la iglesia, si le parece bien… ¿después del ocaso? – y lo miro nuevamente, apenas girándose un poco hacia donde se encontraba el azabache.

_ Bien… - respondió. Tsuna asintió y entonces se despidió nuevamente, esta vez con la mano, antes de cubrirse por completo con su capa y abandonar el lugar. Una vez lo suficientemente alejado, sus mejillas se sonrojaron nuevamente al comprender la tontería que acababa de hacer… ¡Era prácticamente una cita con el aprendiz! No es que le disgustara hablar con él, si era sincero, su presencia le agradaba demasiado. Sin embargo, tenía miedo. Si… Hibari Kyoya seria juez pronto, y eso significaba que, literalmente, era el cazador del cual debía cuidarse. La orden de aprensión contra todos los gitanos seguía en pie, y no se detendría hasta ser levantada por el mismo que lo había ordenado, alguien desconocido, o si el mismo rey se enteraba de la situación y lo arreglaba, cosa difícil, puesto que según todos sabían, este estaba en una fuerte depresión y quien mantenía el orden era otra persona… dicho desconocido, precisamente. El aprendiz fácilmente podía encerrarlo sin necesidad de una razón para ello, razón principal por lo que lo había citado frente a la iglesia.

Después de todo… no había ley terrenal que pudiese cumplirse frente o dentro del recinto sagrado.

"Pero… ¿Por qué no me arresto en cuanto pudo?" pensó, mirando hacia atrás unos momentos como si desde aquella distancia pudiese mirar al azabache por la ventana de la ya lejana residencia. Fuese como fuese, lo agradecía. Poco a poco comenzaba a creer más en el hecho de que, si él se volvía juez, era seguro que las cosas cambiarían. O al menos eso esperaba.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no noto al par de guardias que se dirigían detrás de él, no sobre sus caballos, si no escondidos entre la multitud de gente por los caminos del pueblo.

Pasaron varios minutos más antes de poder adentrarse en el bosque, encontrándose a tan solo unos pasos de la cabaña un escenario de lo más peculiar, suspirando antes de mostrar una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Sabía que sus compañeros debían de estar furiosos con él por su escapada, y no los culpaba… sin embargo, aquellas trampas eran las mismas de siempre, y el tenía conocimiento ya de ellas. Lanzo una piedra y un lazo se soltó, haciendo regresar un árbol a su posición normal. Siguió caminando y brinco un claro agujero tapado por hojas de árboles, y por ultimo esquivo el tronco que iba a golpear su cabeza. Una vez a salvo siguió su camino, entrando a la cabaña con total naturalidad.

_ Llegue… - hablo, siendo recibido por el total silencio. Fue el mismo silencio dentro de la residencia lo que lo hizo recordar al instante la última trampa que solían utilizar en su contra. Frunció el ceño y miro a su alrededor, antes de escuchar como una rama en el exterior se rompía, y entonces las figuras de sus compañeros aparecían desde la puerta. En un movimiento rápido y elegante, quizá a causa de su habilidad de baile, logro quitarse del camino de los muchachos viéndolos caer uno sobre otro al suelo, todos sosteniendo una larga cuerda algo desgastada, bajo la divertida mirada del castaño, quien llevo sus manos a sus caderas y se agacho un poco para tener un mejor margen de imagen de lo que había ocurrido.

_ Lo de la cuerda es nuevo – comento divertido, sin contar con un objeto que chocaría en contra de su cabeza justo cuando terminaba de hablar, algo duro pero suave al mismo tiempo. Bajo la mirada y se topó con el gorro de rana negro que solía usar el único niño en la cabaña, girándose después para ver a Fran sentado sobre la pequeña mesa de madera como si nada hubiese ocurrido, aunque su mirada era suficiente para saber que estaba igual que molesto que los demás.

_ Tsu-nii es un desconsiderado – menciono en su tono monótono, tomando una manzana de la canasta con el pie y lanzándola hacia su mano.- Disfruta de preocupar a los demás.

_ No lo hago…

_ Si lo haces….

Silencio.

_ Bueno… a nadie le gusta estar encerrado en una cabaña – hablo Shoichi, sentándose junto al peliverde sobre la mesa.- Comprendo bien tus deseos de libertad, Tsuna…

_ Todos lo hacemos – interrumpió Ryohei.

_ Pero tampoco puedes ser tan imprudente…

_ Vrooi! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer si esas basuras te atrapan?! ¿Crees que podemos meternos a la boca del lobo para salvarte?

Y como si se tratara de una invocación, el sonido de los pasos de varios caballos al pisar la tierra del bosque se escuchó por fuera de la cabaña, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Squalo hizo señal de silencio, para que todos callaran, antes de asomarse ligeramente por la cortina de la ventana, notando como varios guardias comenzaban a amarrar a sus caballos en los arboles del exterior.

_ ¡¿Dejaste que te siguieran?! – exclamo en voz baja, mirando a Tsuna con desaprobación. Aquello basto para que Byakuran rápidamente se dirigiera hacia el único baúl del lugar y lo abriera, sacando las pocas armas que tenían bajo sus manos, que eran simplemente algunos cuchillos y cosas similares. Tendió uno a cada uno rápidamente.

_ Ryohei-kun, Squalo-kun, el plan de escape ya lo conocen, estábamos preparados para cuando ocurriera esto – menciono Byakuran de manera seria, para luego dirigirse hacia Tsuna.- Tu protegerás a Fran-kun, Junto a Shoichi-kun, llévalo lejos de aquí. Si nos atrapan, al menos ustedes dos estarán a salvo.

_ Pero… - fue interrumpido por la voz autoritaria de uno de los guardias.

_ ¡Sabemos que están ahí! ¡Salgan!

Squalo se levantó y jalo del brazo a Ryohei.

_ Nos adelantaremos – menciono el de cabello largo, saliendo al exterior junto al otro para enfrentarse a los guardias y hacer algo de tiempo.

_ No podemos dejar que todos seamos atrapados. Ustedes no son como nosotros… no merecen caer por nuestra culpa – y nuevamente aquellas palabras. Comprendía a que se refería fácilmente, puesto que ellos no eran de la misma procedencia que los albinos. Shoichi, Fran y el eran simplemente un trio de huérfanos que habían ido a dar al cuidado el grupo de Gitanos.- Hayato-kun está en el pueblo, por lo que no estarán desprotegidos. Yo los distraeré con unos cuantos hechizos, y ustedes aprovecharan para correr.

_ No me iré, Byakuran-san… me quedare con ustedes – reclamo al momento Shoichi, levantándose del suelo.- No podremos escapar muchos, confió en que Tsuna podrá con Fran.

_ Shochi-kun…

_ ¡Yo también me quedare! – Exclamo Tsuna rápidamente, poniéndose de pie.- Esto es mi culpa… no los dejare caer…

_ ¡Esto es serio, Tsunayoshi! – Respondió Byakuran, claramente molesto, antes de suspirar y calmarse un poco.- Tu y Fran son los que menos merecen esto. Fran es un niño… y tu… tienen que salir de aquí.

_ Tsu-nii – aun con su inexpresividad, Tsuna se había dado cuenta rápidamente de que el niño estaba asustado. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo con fuerza, intentando calmarlo y calmarse a si mismo, antes de mirar a Byakuran y hacer lo mismo con el, bajo la sorpresa del albino.

_ Bien… me llevare a Fran… pero por favor… hagan lo posible por que no los encierren.

_ ¿acaso no nos conoces? El grupo Millefiore no caerá tan fácil – menciono sonriendo, mientras correspondía al abrazo por unos instantes. Escucharon un grito afuera, reconociendo rápidamente la voz de Ryohei.- Es hora…

_ Saldré a ayudarlos, y a preparar todo para su escape…- hablo el pelinaranja y, sin esperar respuesta, salió al exterior. Byakuran tomo una de las capas y cubrió con esta a Fran, agradeciendo que el castaño tuviese ya la suya puesta.

_ De acuerdo… que comience el show – y se cubrió a si mismo con la suya, saliendo con los dos chicos detrás de él. Apenas cruzo la puerta, extendió los brazos con la capa de manera que no pudiesen ver a los otros dos, y comenzó con su espectáculo de magia. Fuego y luces comenzaron a rodear el claro donde se encontraban, llamando la atención de los guardias. Tsuna noto rápidamente a Ryohei de rodillas, con el brazo ensangrentado, siendo protegido por Shoichi y Squalo, el segundo bastante herido.

_ Lamento informarles que ustedes no son invitados a nuestra morada… asi que.. – la mirada de Byakuran se volvió un tanto sádica antes de provocar que aquellas luces se intensificaran más, al menos lo suficiente para poder empujar a Tsuna y Fran para que escaparan sin ser vistos. Rápidamente Tsuna creo una sombra con su gorro para que la luz no le afectara y comenzó a correr, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Fran, y sin atreverse ni un solo instante a mirar hacia atrás, contrario al menor, quien pudo ver claramente cuando la luz se extinguió y Byakuran cayó al suelo por un golpe, al igual que los demás.

_ Mentirosos – susurro, haciendo que Tsuna abriera los ojos con fuerza antes de morder su labio y aumentar la velocidad, intentando controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordar por sus ojos. Cuando escucho los caballos acercarse, rápidamente se escondió en uno de los arbustos, abrazando con fuerza al menor mientras los escuchaba pasar justo por enfrente de el. Afortunadamente no los habían visto, y si habían pasado tan cerca, era porque ese camino habían tomado para llegar a la cabaña. Espero unos segundos a que se fueran y cuando sintió que estaban a salvo, se levantó, sin poder finalmente aguantar más.

_ ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Prometiste que estarían bien! – exclamo, mientras golpeaba un árbol con fuerza, sintiendo entonces las lágrimas resbalar con fuerza por sus mejillas.- Byakuran… ¡Eres un idiota mentiroso!

_ Tsu-nii… ¿Qué les pasara? – pregunto Fran, quien finalmente mostro la preocupación que sentía. Tsuna mordió su labio. No quería preocupar más al niño, no más de lo que estaba, y no estaba seguro de decirle lo que pasaría en unos días con todos los gitanos que fuesen atrapados por los guardias del rey. Ahora tenía que ver por el niño, por lo que se alejaría lo mas posible de aquel evento, sin importar sus fuertes deseos de ir a salvar a sus compañeros. ¿Qué podía hacer el? Además, si hacia eso terminaría por dejar al niño solo, y no podía permitirse eso.

_ No lo sé – mintió, intentando calmarse mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro con su brazo.- Pero no podemos permitirnos dudar… ellos se sacrificaron por nosotros… asi que tenemos que escapar.

_ ¿A dónde iremos?

_ Buscaremos a Hayato y… - al instante lo recordó. Había quedado en ir después del ocaso a la iglesia para ver a Hibari. En el lugar podría esconder a Fran, y era un buen lugar para quedarse hasta que pudiesen encontrar a Hayato, puesto que dentro de la iglesia no podían atacarlos, además de que tenía a un conocido en el lugar.- Vamos a la iglesia… Enma-kun ayuda con la limpieza en las tardes, y es amigo del cura… tal vez puedan darnos asilo mientras encontramos a Hayato…

_ ¿La iglesia? … ¿Estara bien ir ahí? …

_ Ahí no nos pueden hacer daño – comento, sonriendo ligeramente en busca de calmar los temores del menor.- vamos..

Tomando su mano, comenzo a caminar con un poco mas de calma por el bosque, en dirección hacia el pueblo.

* * *

**Y lo dejare hasta aquí por hoy (¿?). Como siempre, pido perdón por la tardanza xDD estaba justo en final de semestre y se me pusieron las cosas complicadas x-x no estuve en ningún lado, ni en fanfiction, ni en mi foro… estuve desconectada por un buen rato… si mucho entraba a ver que cosas nuevas habian, pero con las tareas, exámenes y todo no habia tenido oportunidad de ponerme a escribir. Tambien debo el capitulo de "cuando el cielo se rompe" desde hace tres meses :'D prometo ponerme a escribirlo al ya, no sabia ni como iniciarlo, pero me regreso la inspiración asi que no debo tardar mucho en terminarlo.**

**El sacrificio de Byakuran… debo admitir que esto era una de las cosas que tenia planeadas desde hace mucho, pero no sabia si ponerlo o no. Al final, viendo los que acarrearía a la historia el que atraparan a Byakuran y a los chicos, sin duda me gusto mucho, asi que decidi al final dejarlo de esa manera. **

**Hoy no tengo aclaraciones que hacer xDD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios :'D me ayudan bastante para continuar con esto nwn porque asi me doy cuenta de si les gusta o no mi historia y me dan animos para continuar :3 nos leemos en el próximo capi~ nwn**

**Kirana Taisho.**

**02 – 07 - 15**


	4. Asilo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son Únicamente de Akira Amano.

**Pareja:** 1827 – con toques de 10027-

**Rating: **T-M

**Advertencias: **OoC y UA. Esto es totalmente YAOI, por lo que si no es de su gusto –lo cual dudo (?)- es mejor que no lo lean.

**Sinopsis: **Los gitanos eran ladrones, y Kyoya lo sabía. Entonces ¿Por qué su danza lo hacía perder el control?... Porque ese gitano lo hacía luchar entre la cordura y el deseo.

_ Diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos._

(#) Aclaraciones que aparecerán al final del capítulo.

**Notas de la autora: **Esta historia está inspirada un poco en la película "el jorobado de notre dame" por lo que algunas cosas serán similares a la película…

* * *

**+..::+Fuego Infernal+::..+**

* * *

**+Shot 4 + Asilo+**

* * *

Permaneció quieto unos instantes, mirando a la dirección en la que el castaño se había ido. Realmente no se le había pasado por la cabeza llegar a encontrar al joven en la residencia del Marqués (1), ni mucho menos el hecho de que el gitano fuese uno de los protegidos de tan peligroso hombre. Ni pensar que apenas un rato atrás estaba dispuesto a negar aquella reunión y no hubiese ido de no ser por su hermano que lo había obligado. Ya le agradecería a Fong mas adelante.

_ Bien… entonces prosigamos – hablo Reborn, bajándose de su caballo y, dejándole ambos a su mujer, se adentró en la construcción directo hacia su oficina, siendo seguido de cerca por el aprendiz de juez. Dicha reunión no había sido algo de suma importancia como imaginaba que sería, sin embargo, tampoco había sido algo innecesario. Kyoya sabía muy bien que, una vez el puesto de juez le fuera cedido, cosa que ocurriría al día siguiente, tendría que ver por el pueblo y por la justicia en el mismo. Y por lo tanto, no podía dejarse engañar fácilmente, además de que tenía que tener una buena relación con las personas de alta cuna, como lo era el Marqués de Arcobaleno, Reborn, el cual era dueño del mejor circo del país y que, a su vez, mantenía bajo su poder una gran parte de las tierras del rey. Era quizá el marqués más importante del país, si pensaba un poco sobre ello.

La junta había pasado más rápido de lo que había pensado, puesto que lo había citado simplemente para decirle algunas cosas que tenía que tener en cuenta en cuanto ocupara su puesto como juez. Cosas que él ya sabía, y que había ignorado mientras su mente vagaba en otro lado, recordando al instante a cierto gitano que le robaba el sueño. Había crecido pensando que los gitanos eran rufianes y ladrones, y que únicamente vivían como plagas por los pueblos robando el dinero de los aldeanos con sucias trampas y hechicería falsa. Tal como era el caso de Byakuran, el gitano más buscado del pueblo, quien era culpado por una serie de robos y asesinatos a gente de alta cuna, o al menos en el pasado. Sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo sin mostrar novedades respecto a tales casos y, sin embargo, seguía siendo uno de los más perseguidos por los guardias del rey. Y Tsunayoshi era uno de los hombres de Byakuran… si era así… ¿Por qué no podía arrestarlo? ¿Qué se lo impedía? … ya eran varias las ocasiones que lo veía desde el festival, y nunca había tenido la fuerza para mandar a sus hombres a arrestarlo. ¡El simple hecho de ser un gitano le permitia encerrarlo en el calabozo! La brujería era ilegal, y los gitanos en su mayoría eran brujos, por lo que los atrapaban y al poco tiempo estos eran llevados a la hoguera frente a todo el pueblo, hecho que ocurria una vez al año. Y sin embargo, aun sabiéndolo, no se había atrevido a mover a nadie en contra del chico.

_ Supongo que ha sido todo – comento el marqués, levantándose de su asiento al mismo tiempo que el azabache.- Debo suponer que estas listo para tomar el cargo.

_ Mas que listo – menciono. Al instante volvió a recordar al muchacho, por lo que decidio tragarse su orgullo y preguntar sobre el.- El gitano… ¿Qué clase de persona es?

Reborn lo miro con atención.

_ Pense que ya lo conocias…

_ Solo hablamos una vez…

El mayor suspiro, recargándose junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados. No creía que fuera buena idea hablarle sobre el chico, sin embargo, si deseaba la libertad del castaño, no le quedaba más que comenzar por hablar con uno de los factores mas importantes para llegar a dicha libertad.

_ Para empezar… supongo que conoces como son los gitanos – comenzo, mirando hacia la ventana.- Ellos carecen de un apellido, puesto que se conforman por grupos y solo necesitan un nombre. Es raro incluso el gitano que sabe quien es su padre o quien es su madre, puesto que todos viven simplemente como compañeros. Sin embargo, Tsuna…

_ Sawada… - recordó el apellido de la madre del chico. Reborn asintió.

_ Tsuna no es un gitano nacido en Millefiore. De hecho, su simple cabello lo revela, los Millefiore son conocidos por su vistoso cabello albino. El fue hijo de una mujer maravillosa, Nana Sawada, esposa de Iemitsu Sawada… supongo que conoces ese nombre ¿verdad?

La sorpresa se mostró en el rostro del aprendiz al tan solo escuchar el nombre de aquel hombre. Iemitsu Sawada había sido uno de los casos más fuertes que su padre había tenido. El hombre había asesinado a su mujer de una manera realmente cruel y sádica luego de, según él, haber descubierto la infidelidad de la misma. Había sido el primer castigo mortal de un aldeano frente al pueblo, al ser condenado a morir en la horca. Él tenía tan solo 9 años cuando eso había ocurrido, 16 años atrás. Y recordaba un detalle a la perfección.

_ Los Sawada no tuvieron hijos – comento. Reborn suspiro.

_ Nana estaba embarazada cuando se casó con Iemitsu, y él nunca quiso al niño, por lo que lo mantuvo en secreto. Sin embargo, Nana siguió viendo al padre biológico del niño, y cuando Iemitsu se entero fue que la asesino. Al desconocerse la existencia de Tsuna, él no fue a dar a un orfanato. Iemitsu iba a asesinarlo a él también, y escapo gracias a Nana, siendo salvado por el grupo Millefiore tiempo después. Tsuna no es un gitano, o al menos no uno de nacimiento.

_ ¿Quién fue su padre?

Silencio. Reborn volvió a caminar hacia su escritorio, recargándose en este antes de continuar hablando.

_ Es algo que no puedo decirte. Nadie más que Nana sabía quién era su padre, y ella confió en nosotros. No romperé mi promesa.- suspiro y poso su mirada sobre el menor.- ¿Por qué tan repentino interés en Tsuna? … ¿Piensas arrestarlo?

_ Sea como sea, sigue siendo un gitano – hablo seriamente, caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación.- sin embargo, me ahorrare mi juicio hasta saber realmente qué clase de persona es.

Después de aquella platica, abandono junto a su caballo la impotente residencia.

Ni siquiera podía entenderse a si mismo. ¿Por qué repentinamente tenia tanto interés en el muchacho? Si algo sabio era que todo había comenzado desde aquel estúpido festival, cuando lo había visto bailar sobre el escenario, vestido como una chica. Sus sensuales movimientos contrastando con el suave movimiento de su falda al ondear en los giros y movimientos, aquel par de orbes avellana capaces de atrapar a cualquiera en su profunda e inocente mirada. Maldijo por lo bajo, agradeciendo estar sentado sobre el caballo y que su ropa fuese lo suficientemente angosta como para que no revelara el pequeño problema en el que lo había metido su entrepierna. ¿Cómo era posible excitarse con tan solo un recuerdo? Suspiro y decidió olvidarse de todo aquello, sin mucho éxito, mientras seguía en el andar de su caballo.

_ Debo estar mal de la cabeza – susurro para sí mismo.

* * *

Respiro con dificultad, escondido en aquel oscuro callejón en compañía de Fran, mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento. Decir que el camino a la iglesia de Namimori era sencillo sin duda alguna era una gran mentira, especialmente cuando aquella estúpida casería se encontraba en su punto más fuerte. Tras unos segundos de recuperación, se posó contra uno de los muros del callejón, aprovechando la sombra que el próximo atardecer le ofrecía, abrazando contra su cuerpo al peliverde. Afortunadamente, no le faltaba mucho para llegar a la iglesia, puesto que saliendo de aquel callejón estaba la plaza principal, frente al centro religioso. Sin embargo, sabía bien que había guardias del rey en las cercanías, aun si no se mostraban en su espacio de vista. Dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro y miro nuevamente al niño.

_ Escucha, Fran. Quiero que corras lo más rápido que puedas, y no sueltes mi mano… ¿ok? – dijo, de manera seria, mientras posaba su mirada nuevamente sobre la plaza.- Pediremos asilo a la iglesia.

_ ¿Y si… no nos escuchan? – pregunto el menor, abrazándose mas al cuerpo del castaño, quien sonrió tenuemente y se puso de rodillas frente al niño, procurando no perder del todo la guardia.

_ El padre Timoteo nunca ha tenido nada contra nosotros… además, un amigo se encuentra ahí haciendo servicio comunitario. Ya me habían hablado de esto con anterioridad – despeinando un poco su cabello antes de volver a ponerse de pie.- Vamos…

Dicho eso, tomo con fuerza suficiente la mano del menor para no llegar a soltarlo, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño, y se echó a correr hacia la iglesia, llamando entonces la atención de sus perseguidores.

_ ¡Ahí están! – grito uno de ellos, alertando a los demás, quienes rápidamente comenzaron a dirigirse a la iglesia. Aquello alarmo al gitano, quien intento aumentar la velocidad de su carrera al subir los escalones de la entrada de la iglesia, tocando con fuerza la puerta de madera.

_ ¡Asilo! ¡Pedimos asilo! ¡Por piedad! – grito aun golpeando la gran puerta, siendo imitado por Fran, a pesar de que este permanecía en silencio. Se giro un poco, para poder ver la distancia a la que se encontraban los guardias, sorprendiéndose de sobremanera al ver que ya estaban subiendo los escalones, a unos segundos de atraparlos.- ¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda!

Grito nuevamente, golpeando aún más la puerta, antes de ser detenido por uno de estos hombres, que tomo con fuerza sus manos por su espalda. Fran se vio atrapado por otro hombre, mientras intentaba liberarse pataleando y golpeando al agresor.

_ ¿Creían que escaparían? – hablo el que sostenía a Tsuna, mientras este se removía para liberarse.

_ Mocoso del demonio… ¡estate quieto! – grito el que sostenía a Fran, posando uno de sus brazos contra la boca del chico. Grave error, puesto que aquella fue la oportunidad del menor para morder con fuerza el brazo de su agresor, haciendo que lo soltara al instante.

_ Tsu-nii! – exclamo, intentando correr hacia el mayor antes de volver a ser atrapado.

_ ¡Esta me la pagas!

_ ¡Suéltenlos en este instante!

Las puertas de la iglesia se habían abierto y de su interior el padre Timoteo salió en compañía de un joven pelirrojo, mirando con desaprobación a los guardias del rey. El joven se dirigio rápidamente hacia donde tenían atrapado a Fran, haciendo que soltara al niño para atraerlo hacia el, manteniendo una clara mirada de odio contra el guardia en cuestión.

_ ¡Enma! – exclamo Tsuna, realmente aliviado por la presencia del pelirrojo. Este sonrio hacia Tsuna, mirando entonces al padre dirigirse hacia el castaño, logrando que este también fuese liberado, tomándolo entonces por los hombros en un intento de darle apoyo.

_ ¿Qué es esto frente a la casa de dios? … ¡Deberían estar avergonzados! ¿Qué cosa han hecho estos niños para que ustedes los agredan de esta manera? – pregunto, algo molesto por la actitud de los guardias.

_ ¡Son órdenes del rey!...

_ ¡Esto no es una orden de su rey! – Exclamo Enma.- El Rey Giotto estaría realmente molesto por este comportamiento.

Uno de los guardias intento acercarse a ellos, molesto, sin embargo otro de ellos lo sostuvo del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

_ Vámonos de aquí – hablo el que parecía ser el líder, haciendo que sus compañeros se alejaran del lugar seguidos por este. Una vez se fueron, Enma suspiro y libero al niño que aun seguía entre sus brazos, el cual al instante se dirigió hacia Tsuna para esconderse detrás de el.

_ Tranquilo, pequeño… aquí estarán a salvo – comento Timoteo, sonriendo entonces hacia Tsuna.

Una vez dentro de la iglesia, el castaño conto al padre todo lo que había pasado desde que había llegado a la cabaña, el cómo Byakuran les había dejado el paso libre para escapar, bajo el sacrificio de el y sus demás compañeros. Le conto también todo acerca de aquella injusta persecución.

_ Esto se está saliendo de control – hablo Enma, suspirando con fuerza mientras se dirigía hacia Tsuna.- ¿No les han hecho daño?

_ Estamos bien – contesto Tsuna, abrazando a Fran que seguía escondido entre sus brazos.- Sin embargo… Byakuran y los chicos…

_ No debes temer por ellos. Lo que están haciendo es una total injusticia, este año hare lo posible por evitar ese injusto castigo – hablo Timoteo, haciendo referencia a la hoguera anual. Siempre habia estado en contra de tal evento, sin embargo, cada año se repetía de la misma manera sin importar el esfuerzo que hiciese el mayor para evitarlo. Aun a pesar de que tal evento se llevase a cabo justo en la plaza frente a la iglesia. Las órdenes del consejero del rey eran claramente superiores a las palabras de la iglesia.

_ Espero que estén bien…

_ Lo estarán… ¡Estamos hablando de Millefiore a final de cuentas! – hablo Enma, intentando calmar a su amigo.- No será la primera vez que Byakuran escapa de prisión.

_ Pero es Byakuran… los chicos no… - se mordió el labio.- tienes razón… solo, espero que salgan bien de esta.

_ Veras que si – comento el mayor de todos, sonriendo tenuemente.- Enma… prepara una cama para nuestros invitados. Deben estar cansados.

_ Enseguida – levantándose de su lugar. Tsuna miro por la ventana del lugar, notando al instante el color anaranjado mesclado con el azul oscuro del final de la puesta del sol, recordando entonces la promesa de verse con Hibari Kyoya frente al recinto sagrado. Por ello, se puso de pie, deteniendo a Enma antes de mirar al padre con una tenue sonrisa.

_ No será necesario. Creo que… tengo un plan – comento, mirando entonces a Fran.- Espérame aquí hasta que regrese. Enma… ¿me acompañarías?

_ ¿A dónde? – pregunto, confundido.

_ Veré a la persona que puede ayudarnos – susurro, lo suficientemente alto para que el pelirrojo lo escuchara, pero no los otros dos. Enma pareció comprender al instante, asintiendo y siguiendo a Tsuna hacia el exterior.

Ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de esperar mucho la presencia del aprendiz de juez. Una vez abrió la puerta de la iglesia para salir al exterior, se encontró con la imagen del joven recargado en uno de los barandales de piedra de la escalinata, cruzado de brazos mientras su caballo se encontraba a su lado. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, levanto la mirada para encontrar al castaño, quien suspiro y bajo los peldaños lentamente, asegurándose de que estaba a salvo primero. Enma permaneció arriba, preparado para cualquier cosa.

_ Pensé que no vendrías – menciono Kyoya de manera seria, reincorporándose y caminando hacia donde estaba el gitano.

_ Estaba algo… ocupado – comento, nervioso, mientras llevaba su mano para acariciar detrás de su cuello.- Joven Hibari… ¿Qué es… lo que quería hablar conmigo?

_ Quiero conocerte, es todo – respondió al instante y con seriedad.

_ ¿Conocerme? – pregunto, confundido. ¿Realmente solo lo había citado por esa razón? No lo entendía… ¿Por qué tenía interés hacia el? Un repentino sonrojo se mostro en sus mejillas, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia donde estaba su amigo, intentando concentrarse en el pedido que tenia para el aprendiz. ¿Cómo lo tomaría? … si el les daba la espalda, estaba seguro de que todo se iria al carajo. No creía ser capaz de vivir encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de la iglesia por siempre.- yo… le dire todo lo que quiera pero…

_ ¿Pero?

_ Yo… - comenzó a jugar con sus manos, realmente nervioso.- necesito su ayuda… en algo.

Kyoya arqueo una ceja. Tras comprender la situación, suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

_ Yo no puedo liberar a tus amigos… si es lo que ibas a pedir – hablo con firmeza. Minutos atrás había recibido la noticia del arresto de Byakuran y los Millefiore, y del hecho de que había dos miembros del grupo que se encontraban prófugos. La noticia lo habia tomado por sorpresa, y no habia logrado evitar preocuparse por el gitano frente a el, esperando que fuese uno de los prófugos y no uno de los que ya estaban en el calabozo.

Tsuna bajo la mirada, y negó con la cabeza.

_ Solo… por favor… no dejes que mueran – suplico, levantando la mirada nuevamente.- Hare lo que sea… pero salve sus vidas… las de ellos, y la del niño que esta conmigo.

¿Salvar la vida de los gitanos? Por unos momentos, pensó en negarse de manera rotunda. ¡Eran gitanos! Peor aun, uno de ellos era Byakuran, el hombre al que llevaban mucho tiempo queriendo atrapar. Sin embargo, aquella petición venia de parte del castaño, y por mas que quisiera negarlo, el simple hecho de saber que con el se encontraba un niño afectaba aun mas a su decisión. Son podía tomar una acción tan repentina sin saber primero a quienes estaba juzgando.

_ Bien – acepto, viendo al instante como Tsuna lo miraba con ilusión.- sin embargo… habran dos condiciones.

_ ¿Cuáles? – pregunto, borrando su sonrisa al instante. Claro… sabia que aquello no seria gratis…

_ La liberación de los gitanos estará bajo juzgado. Quiero verlos… y decidiré si salvo sus vidas… o no. Por supuesto, Byakuran estará fuera de este trato…

_ Pe… Pero!

_ En segunda… la única forma en que puedo ayudarte a ti y al niño a no ser atrapado por los soldados… es que vivan bajo mi techo, como sirvientes – continuo, cruzandose de brazos y recargándose nuevamente en el barandal.- Dependiendo de la edad del niño, podrá ser un sirviente, o simplemente un huésped. Lo decidiré cuando lo vea… pero tu…

_ De acuerdo – respondió al instante. No le convencía del todo las palabras sobre sus compañeros, después de todo, no estaba asegurándole su supervivencia. Sin embargo, si mayor prioridad en esos momentos era únicamente Fran. Además, estando cerca a el podía encontrar el modo de convencerlo para salvar a sus amigos.- Solo… haga lo posible por salvar sus vidas. Ellos no son malos.

_ Eso lo veremos mañana – miro entonces hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo.- ¿Es el tu acompañante?

_ Eh? – llevo su mirada a Enma, negando al instante con la cabeza.- El es un amigo. Fran esta dentro de la iglesia…

_ Ve por el… los llevare al palacio de justicia conmigo…

_ Vale – comenzando a subir los escalones, sin embargo, se detuvo a medio camino y lo miro por unos segundos, sonriendo tiernamente.- Muchas gracias…

Y tras sonreírle, siguió subiendo y desapareció en el portal de la iglesia, sin notar el estado de shock en que habia dejado al aprendiz, quien pronto suspiro y desvio la mirada, intentando calmar la repentina emoción que le habia causado aquella tierna sonrisa. Bastaron unos minutos de espera para poder ver al castaño regresar, en compañía de un niño de aparentes 8 años, de cabello verde y vestido con ropas igual de gastadas y viejas que las del joven que sostenía su mano. Una vez frente a frente, el niño mantuvo su mirada en todo momento sobre el azabache, viéndose casi tierno a palabras del mayor.

_ Fran… el es… el joven Hibari Kyoya.. – comento, presentándole al mayor. Este siguió observándole unos instantes.

_ Ahh… un pervertido – comento con su voz monótona, apuntando hacia la cara del hombre con el dedo índice.- Tsu-nii… no creo que sea buena idea.

Ok… tal vez habia pensado antes de tiempo. A pesar del tic provocado por la molestia en su ojo derecho, intento por todos los medios calmarse. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era golpear a un niño, por mas que el chiquillo insolente se lo estuviese buscando.

_ Fran, discúlpate. Es de mala educación insultar a tus mayores – reprendió Tsuna. Fran desvió la mirada.

_ No… el no me da confianza – escondiéndose detrás del cuerpo del castaño en cuanto sintió la mirada de odio del azabache. Tsuna respiro profundamente y despues suspiro, intentando mantener la calma en aquella situación.

_ Fran… - lo nombro otra vez, de forma un tanto autoritaria, viendo como el niño desviaba la mirada un poco y tras hacer un casi imperceptible puchero, miro nuevamente a Hibari.

_ Lo siento, señor pervertido – respondió, sin salir en ningún momento de su escondite detrás de su "hermano".

_ ¡Fran!...

_ Esta bien… déjalo – menciono, a pesar de la molestia que sentía en esos momentos. No podía hacer nada si el niño no confiaba en él, además de que de seguir así sabía muy bien que colmaría su poca paciencia y terminaría metiéndole un golpe en la cabeza al menor.

* * *

¿Qué había pasado?

El lugar donde se suponía que estaba la cabaña que compartía con los demás Millefiore, aquella en la que tantas risas y peleas habían tenido, se encontraba casi reducida a cenizas. La madera estaba caída en el piso, aun encendida en llamas, y las cenizas eran llevadas por el viento aun a pesar de su vibrante color rojizo. ¿Por qué? ¿Estaban sus compañeros debajo de los escombros en llamas? No… la cabaña no era tan grande como para que Byakuran no pudiese salvarlos a todos, pero él hubiese apagado el fuego. No era la primera vez que pasaba. Pero no… era como si no hubiesen estado en su interior cuando el incendio comenzó, y aquello lo preocupaba bastante.

Hayato se dejó caer en el suelo, aun preso de la sorpresa, notando entonces las huellas de caballos que se esparcían por todo el suelo. Poso su mano sobre una de estas, comprendiendo entonces lo que había pasado. El había dejado la cabaña para ir a buscar a Tsuna, y salvarlo de los guardias del rey, sin llegar a pensar que estos llegarían antes a su cabaña y atacarían a los demás.

_ Esto no puede ser verdad – susurro. Sentía sus ojos arder por las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer, con mayor potencia debido al calor que ocupaba los alrededores por el reciente incendio. No… Byakuran jamás se dejaría atrapar por los guardias, ni mucho menos si estaba con todos. Entonces… ¿Por qué?

_ ¿Hayato? – Aquella voz tomo por sorpresa al albino quien, tras abrir bastante los ojos, se giró casi por inercia hacia el portador de dicha voz. Frente a él estaba Yamamoto Takeshi, el guardia al que había conocido esa misma mañana. Por unos instantes había permanecido quieto, a causa del shock generado por la repentina aparición del joven, y más aún, por procesar lo que eso significaba. La presencia del guardia confirmaba lo que tanto quería negar.

Los habían encontrado.

Instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, sacando una navaja de su cinturón y apuntando con esta al azabache, a modo de defensa.

_ Calma… no quiero hacerte daño – comento, bajando de su caballo y levantando ambas manos a señal de paz. Sin embargo, Hayato afianzo mas el agarre a su navaja, sin perder ni un solo instante de vista al guardia.- Menos mal… pensé que habias sido atrapado… y no fue asi, aunque tampoco parece que seas uno de los profugos.

_ ¿Profugos? - pregunto, arqueando una ceja. No habia manera de que lo tomaran como uno, si nadie sabia con exactitud quienes conformaban el grupo Millefiore. Unicamente su cabello los delataba, y solo a algunos, porque Tsuna, Shoichi y Fran no lo llevaban.

_ Escaparon dos niños, uno aparentemente de quince años y el otro menor de diez – aquellas palabras provocaron un gran alivio al peliplateado. No era que no se preocupara por los que estaban ya en prisión, sin embargo, el simple hecho de saber que Tsuna y Fran estaban libres le bastaba. Un momento… ¿15 años?(2)- ¿Qué pasa?

Sacudio la cabeza rápidamente y afianzo su agarre nuevamente a la navaja.

_ Liberalos… - susurro, mirándolo entonces con odio.- ¡Mis compañeros no han hecho nada malo! …

La tranquila mirada del guardia se torno seria, suspirando antes de negar con la cabeza.

_ No puedo… quien podría hacerlo es el Juez… pero – llevo su mano hacia su cuello.- su situación no es muy buena. No tanto por ser gitanos… si no porque fueron encontrados junto a Byakuran, y son considerados complices de el.

¿Solo por Byakuran? ¡Era una completa estupidez! Ni siquiera podían asegurarse de que Byakuran siguiese siendo malvado… ¡El les habia dado asilo a todos! Y habia dejado de lado su vida como asesino por cuidar de sus pocos compañeros sobrevivientes.

_ Puedo llevarte con Hibari… el seguro puede…

Hayato fruncio el ceño y se alejo aun mas de el.

_ ¿Crees que creeré en tus palabras? No te dejare entregarme al bastardo del juez… no me encerraras – y dicho eso, lanzo la navaja contra Yamamoto, quien por esquivar la misma perdió de vista al albino, quien desaparecio entre los arboles del bosque. ¿Qué demonios habia pasado?

* * *

Abrazo contra su cuerpo a Fran al momento de ver la impotente construccion frente a el. Nunca en su vida pensó en acercarse tanto como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos al palacio de justicia, despues de todo, era uno de los lugares mas custodiados y peligrosos que existían para ellos. La mirada de los guardias sobre ellos conforme se acercaban a la entrada eran suficiente para darse cuenta de eso, bastando para ponerlo bastante nervioso. ¿No se estaban metiendo en la boca del lobo? Por unos instantes considero bastante el dar media vuelta y correr, llevarse lejos a Fran y olvidar aquella estúpida idea de convencer al juez, pero tras recordar a sus amigos lograba mantener la calma y la decisión respecto a lo que iba a hacer. Y por ello, seguia caminando detrás del aprendiz.

_ No te alejes mucho – escucho su voz, notando entonces que había reducido la velocidad de su andar por sus pensamientos al ver al azabache a mayor distancia.

_ L-Lo siento – susurro, tomando la mano de Fran para avanzar más rápido hasta posarse al lado del mayor. Al entrar en el edificio, a pesar de que las miradas incomodas habian quedado atrás, contrario a ello, sus nervios se volvieron un poco mas obvios, por la forma en que se afianzaba a la mano del menor y por su ligero temblor al caminar. ¿Qué clase de estupidez estaba haciendo? ¡Era el futuro Juez! Si Kyoya quisiera, en esos momentos podría encerrarlos, y el sacrificio de sus amigos hubiese sido en vano.

Para Kyoya, el pensamiento era casi el mismo. ¿Por qué estaba llevando al gitano a su hogar? ¿Realmente pensaba ayudarle? Era obvio que amanecería sin sus cosas de valor en el interior del lugar y con el castaño y su mocoso desaparecidos. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía desconfiar de el. ¿Cómo alguien que estaba tan asustado podía realmente ser capaz de robar si quiera algo? O bien, era un muy buen actor, o simplemente sus nervios eran cosa real. Sacudió la cabeza y dejo de pensar en incoherencias. Ya había aceptado al muchacho, no podía dar marcha atrás. De igual manera, se encargaría de mantenerlo vigilado, tanto por si se pasaba de listo, o por si alguno de los guardias se decidiera a hacerle daño.

_ Los sirvientes descansan hoy – comenzó a hablar nuevamente, deteniéndose unos instantes para mirar de reojo al castaño.- Los llevare a su habitación.

Tsuna asintió y comenzó a caminar tras del aprendiz en dirección a las escaleras. Estando unos cuantos escalones arriba, sintió como Fran se soltaba de su agarre para adelantarlos a ambos en un momento de travesura, provocando que el joven perdiese el equilibrio.

_ ¡Cuidado! – escucho al aprendiz, y cerró los ojos con fuerza para sentir el impacto.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí le dejo por hoy :v Ahora no tarde tanto en publicar el capitulo xD bueno un poquitín nada mas, pero no porque no lo pudiese escribir, si no porque al final cambie todo el fakin episodio por completo xDD originalmente este iba a llamarse "Formas de devolver un favor" e iba a contener ya finalmente las escenas shaoi que tanto están esperando gente pervertida :v (?) pero tras ver que no podía adelantarme tanto a los hechos, pues… mejor decidi irme un poco mas lento xDD… igual ya para el próximo capitulo tendrán su Yaoi, no se preocupen :v**

**Aclaraciones **

1+ No sabía que título ponerle a Reborn, pues lo quería como alguien de alta cuna a las órdenes del rey y que al mismo tiempo tuviera cierta independencia. Fue entonces que recordé a uno de mis personajes favoritos, el Marqués de Rothgar, del libro "Lady Escandalo" y pensé en que esos dos tenían un cierto parecido, por lo que me decidí a darle el título de Marqués a Reborn. Un Marqués es un magnate que esta al mando de una empresa o que es dueño de tierras. En este caso Reborn es ambas ¬w¬ (?)

2+ Obviamente Tsuna no tiene 15 años xD si su madre murió 16 años atrás. Por eso la razon de que Hayato se quedara patinando xD.

**Y pues es todo por hoy xDD… nuevamente mil disculpas por el episodio aun no subido de "Cuando el cielo se rompe" Pero es que asdasd… no se que poner en un fakin momento ._. osea… tengo la idea de lo que va despues, tengo ya hasta planteado el final, y todo… menos ese fakin momento que nomas no se deja escribir xDDD… pero pues ya pronto se que me vendrá la idea y podre subirles el episodio nwn… **

**Ya saben, algun review, mp, tomatazo, almohadazo, un peluche de Tsuna… acepto lo que sea :'D (?)**

**Nos leemos nwn**

**Kirana Taisho**

**29 – 07 – 15 **


	5. El precio a pagar

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son Únicamente de Akira Amano.

**Pareja:** 1827 – con toques de 10027-

**Rating: **M

**Advertencias: **OoC y UA. Esto es totalmente YAOI, por lo que si no es de su gusto –lo cual dudo (?)- es mejor que no lo lean.

**Sinopsis: **Los gitanos eran ladrones, y Kyoya lo sabía. Entonces ¿Por qué su danza lo hacía perder el control?... Porque ese gitano lo hacía luchar entre la cordura y el deseo.

_ Diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos._

(#) Aclaraciones que aparecerán al final del capítulo.

**Notas de la autora: **Esta historia está inspirada un poco en la película "el jorobado de notre dame" por lo que algunas cosas serán similares a la película…

* * *

**+..::+Fuego Infernal+::..+**

* * *

**+Shot 5 +El precio a pagar+**

* * *

El ambiente en las celdas del calabozo en el palacio de justicia tenía sin duda un ambiente demasiado pesado, cargado de tristeza y frustración. La celda estaba húmeda, y extrañamente goteaba, seguro por el sistema de riego que pasaba por encima de ellos y por debajo del mismo palacio. Habían un total de cuatro columnas horizontales de madera, sin ninguna comodidad más que de la húmeda cobija que cubría cada una, 2 de cada lado de la celda y un pequeño medio tubo de piedra en la orilla de la celda, por donde caía el agua que provenía de arriba de ellos en cascada y se perdía en la tierra.

Era obvio para Byakuran que aquello no era más que una prisión para aquellos condenados al fin de sus vidas.

_ ¿Habrán logrado escapar? – pregunto Shoichi, sentado junto a una de las columnas en el piso, mirando en dirección hacia la reja de acero que los mantenía presos en aquella pequeña habitación de piedra.

_ Hablamos de Yoshi… es más que claro que si – respondió Squalo, recostado en la misma columna que estaba al lado del pelirrojo, intentando olvidar aquel ambiente gracias al cansancio que sentía en esos momentos. Después de todo, él era uno de los que más habían dado pelea en aquel injusto encierro.

_ Pe…Pero…

_ ¡Tsuna es extremo! ¡Seguro que está muy lejos de la ciudad! – El grito de Ryohei, si bien seguía sonando algo molesto al parecer de los pobres chicos que compartían celda con él, carecía de la fuerza y vitalidad que tanto caracterizaba al hombre.

Byakuran suspiro. No había que ser muy inteligentes para saber que pronto abandonarían aquella celda, mas no de la forma en que ellos lo deseaban. Faltaban apenas unos días para que la gran hoguera en la plaza se encendiera, y ellos fuesen quemados junto a los demás prisioneros de aquel horrendo lugar. Lo único que lo aliviaba era el saber que tres de ellos se encontraban a salvo, o al menos, esperaba que así fuese. Sabía que Hayato era muy fuerte, y podía sobrevivir por su cuenta sin lugar a dudas, y Tsuna jamás abandonaría a Fran. Si ellos tres se reencontraban, no cabía duda de que su supervivencia estaba asegurada, y era lo único que bastaba.

_ Byakuran…

_ Esto no es muy diferente a la cabaña en el bosque – comento, sonriendo ligeramente. Sonrisa que contagio a sus compañeros. ¡Su vida había sido plena! Tal vez rodeada de carencias materiales, y siendo perseguidos por los guardias, pero al menos, se habían podido conocer, y pasar grandes momentos juntos. Lo único que le dolía era el saber que no volvería a ver al castaño, que no volvería a abrazarlo de la forma en que lo hacia comúnmente.

* * *

El golpe jamás llego.

Contrario a ello, aun con los ojos cerrados sintió como un par de brazos rodeaban su cuerpo, y como el fuerte golpe provocado por la caída se veía suavizado por el cuerpo de quien lo había abrazado, abriendo los ojos solo para encontrar Kyoya rodeando su cuerpo mientras ambos se encontraban recostados en el piso, Tsuna sobre el aprendiz. Un pequeño sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del menor, quien aprovechó el momento para mirar con total atención al aprendiz, desde el brillo de su corto cabello azabache a causa de la fuerte luz de las velas del candelabro que colgaba del techo, cada rasgo de su rostro, su cuello… sus labios, para finalmente perderse en la profundidad de sus rasgados ojos azul metálico. Fueron unos cuantos segundos los que permanecieron en aquella posición, mirándose el uno al otro, al menos hasta que el pequeño los interrumpiera.

_ Tsuna-nii… ¡Te dije que era un pervertido! – exclamo, como si el muchacho no hubiese caído de las escaleras por causa de su impaciencia, haciendo regresar a la tierra a los dos hombres. Tsuna intento ponerse de pie, provocando un quejido de parte del azabache a causa del dolor del golpe.

_ L-Lo siento!... ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto, dejando de lado los nervios al recordar la situación en la que se encontraban.

_ Estoy bien… no fue mucha altura… ¿podrías ponerte de pie? – pregunto. Tsuna volvió a sonrojarse y se levantó de golpe, sacudiendo su ropa para luego ayudarlo a levantarse. Una vez de pie, y con un suave movimiento, Kyoya hizo tronar algo en su espalda y al instante suspiro, sacudiéndose como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Aquello iba a dejarle un gran moretón, de eso estaba seguro, pero tampoco era como si fuese la primera vez que ocurría algo similar.

_ Gracias – susurro el gitano, llevando entonces su mirada hacia su acompañante.- Fran…

_ Lo sé – dijo el peliverde, desviando la mirada antes de suspirar y dar una pequeña reverencia.- Lo siento…

Kyoya negó con la cabeza.

_ Continuemos – y siguió su camino hacia el segundo piso del lugar. Los pasillos eran completamente diferentes a todo lo que ambos gitanos conocían, las paredes pintadas de un blanco puro, con detalles en dorado, y el piso de alfombra roja con detalles cafes y dorados. Habían muchos cuadros colgados en las paredes, de entre puertas y puertas, con distintas imágenes tanto del hombre que los guiaba, como de su padre, de su hermano y de una mujer de cabello castaño, posiblemente su madre. El tercer piso era completamente diferente, aun pintado de blanco, ya no había tantas cosas adornando las paredes, y el piso era completamente de madera, carente de alfombra alguna.

_ Esta será su habitación – hablo seriamente, abriendo una de las puertas de dicho pasillo, y mostrando un pequeño cuarto sin decoración alguna. Había únicamente una litera de madera con sus respectivos colchones, una cómoda y un espejo, sin embargo, era más a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados. Fran, apenas entro a la habitación, no tardo en trepar a la cama de arriba, y tirarse en el colchón, bajo la divertida mirada de Tsuna.- Los dejare acomodarse… cuando terminen, ve directo a mi oficina.

Y dicho eso, abandono la habitación. Una tierna sonrisa se mostró en los labios del castaño, quien termino por soltar un profundo suspiro antes de girarse y mirar con mayor atención lo que el aprendiz había dejado para ellos.

Aun si el mismo había pedido su ayuda no había nada que obligara al mayor a hacerlo, y mucho menos a dejarlos en libertad. Y aun así ahí estaban. Había confiado en ellos, les había dado asilo, y también la esperanza que necesitaban para seguir avanzando. Hibari Kyoya confiaría en sus amigos, de eso estaba seguro, y aun si Byakuran seguía encerrado confiaba en que el albino sabría liberarse el solo. Si no escapaba, era únicamente por sus compañeros. Realmente estaba agradecido con el aprendiz. Instintivamente llevo su mano hacia su pecho, intentando calmar los potentes latidos de su corazón, el cual parecía haberse vuelto loco después de todo lo que había vivido en tan solo esa tarde.

Eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

_ Tsuna-nii… ¿ocurre algo? – pregunto Fran, con una mirada bastante tranquila como era de esperarse. Aunque conocía lo suficiente al peliverde como para notar la preocupación que escondían aquellos frios ojos, por lo que se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

_ Pronto todo estará bien… lo prometo – comento, ensanchando la sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Giotto reviso libro por libro, en busca de algo que pudiese distraerlo. Sin embargo, todos los libros de la biblioteca real habían pasado ya por sus manos. Historias fantásticas, de romance y de esperanza con hermosos finales felices, otras, historias trágicas que habían sacado más de una lagrima de sus ojos. Y algunas más que lo habían hecho reír a carcajadas. Libros que el había memorizado por completo, tras haberlos leído todos al menos dos o tres veces. Paso su mano con exasperación por su rubio y despeinado cabello, antes de suspirar profundamente y dejarse caer sobre uno de los sillones.

Si… tal vez era un número bastante alarmante como para un rey… sin embargo, tantos no se pasaban en balde. Lo único que lo sacaba de aquel lujoso palacio había sido la presencia de aquella hermosa mujer de cabellera castaña. Nana había sido la luz de sus ojos, la persona que lo había visto ver la belleza del mundo, la persona que lo había dejado confiar firmemente en el amor.

Eran ya 16 años de la muerte de la única mujer a la que había amado.

Nuevamente dejo escapar un suspiro, levantándose de aquel cómodo sillón para mirar nuevamente las estanterías antes de escuchar la puerta de la biblioteca ser abierta de golpe.

_ Vamos, Giotto… has leído todos esos libros mas veces de las que podemos contar… deberías salir a hacer otra cosa – la voz de su mejor amigo, G, capto la atención del rubio, quien lo miro con una tenue sonrisa.

_ Me pregunto… ¿Cuántas veces te he escuchado decirme lo mismo? – pregunto suavemente, dejándose caer nuevamente en el sillón.- La respuesta es la misma.

_ Ya ha sido mucho tiempo… ¿realmente esta bien que te sigas lamentando? Dudo que Nana descanse tranquila sabiendo que su rey no puede dejar estar su muerte.

Giotto desvio la mirada.

_ Es solo que… aun duele – susurro. Fue entonces que recordó el dia del festival de los bufones.

Nana se había casado con aquel hombre por orden de sus padres, sin saber que ella mantenía una relación amorosa con él, entonces, príncipe Giotto. No era ninguna noticia nueva para el rubio, quien a pesar de todo le había rogado para seguir viéndola cuando había superado el duelo de "perder" la oportunidad de pasar toda su vida junto a ella. Sin embargo, la noticia de la existencia del hijo de la mujer si que era algo sorpresivo para el. ¿Cuándo había tenido al muchacho? No recordaba haberla visto embarazada durante sus encuentros a escondidas. Y aun así, aquel niño existía.

¿Cómo seria el? ¿Qué sería de su vida? El perder a una madre no era algo fácil, el mismo lo había vivido. Pero, a diferencia del muchacho, el había vivido toda su vida encerrado en aquella jaula de oro, sin dificultad por la cual preocuparse durante toda su infancia y adolescencia. ¿Cómo había vivido entonces el hijo de Nana? Quería averiguarlo. El mismo se habría hecho cargo del muchacho, aun si no llevaba su sangre, con tal de no verlo sufrir. Y aún estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

_ ¿Sabías sobre… el hijo de Nana? – pregunto, mirando nuevamente a su pelirrojo amigo. La sorpresa en sus ojos no se hizo esperar.

_ Lamentablemente no. Ni siquiera sabía que ella tenía un hijo… ¿Cómo te has enterado de eso?

_ Kyoya. Aunque realmente fue una casualidad – G tomo asiento junto a su amigo.- ¿Crees que sea posible…?

_ ¡Ni lo sueñes! … - lo interrumpió.- ¿Si quiera estás pensando bien las cosas? Sera su hijo, pero también es el hijo del bastardo de Iemitsu… ¿Quién dice que no es igual a el?

_ Aun asi… sigue teniendo la sangre de ella…

El pelirrojo suspiro, acariciando ligeramente su cien.

_ Está bien. Hablare con Alaude, él es el único que puede sacarle información a Kyoya – Levantándose.- pero que quede claro… no permitiré que el niño este frente a ti sin saber antes la clase de persona que sea.

_ Gracias… G.

* * *

Respiro profundamente antes de tocar la puerta de la oficina. La noche había caído, y se había encargado de hacer que Fran estuviese dormido antes de salir de la habitación para buscar al aprendiz, tal como el había ordenado. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de manera inconsciente debido a lo nervioso que se encontraba en esos momentos. El sabia mejor que nadie que nada era gratis en esa vida, por lo que tenía que pagar por el bienestar de sus compañeros, sin embargo, la cosa que más amaba en aquel mundo tan cruel era su libertad, la cual sabía que perdería una vez que cruzara esa puerta. Si no es que la había perdido ya, desde el momento en que había pedido asilo al futuro Juez de Namimori.

_ Adelante – escucho su voz, respirando profundamente para calmarse antes de abrir la puerta. La habitación en cuestión era apenas del mismo tamaño que su propia habitación, a pesar de que seguía siendo algo realmente grande en comparación a lo que el estaba acostumbrado. Había varias estanterías con libros a cada lado de la habitación, y un gran ventanal cubierto por cortinas de color rojo frente a la puerta de la oficina. Frente al ventanal era donde estaba el escritorio de Kyoya, ocupado por el mismo en esos momentos, quien revisaba con total tranquilidad algunos papeles. Sin intención de interrumpirlo, camino en silencio hasta uno de los sillones que estaban frente al escritorio y se sentó en el.

Pasaron apenas unos minutos antes de que el azabache terminara con los papeles en sus manos y los dejara con suavidad sobre el escritorio para poder entonces mirar al gitano. Un tenue sonrojo ilumino las mejillas del castaño al sentir la potente mirada del hombre sobre el, sin embargo, intento por todos los medios mantenerse tranquilo.

_ ¿El niño esta dormido? – fue lo primero que pregunto, con aquella voz firme que hacía temblar de miedo al bailarín.

_ Esto… Así es. Estaba realmente cansado, fue un dia difícil para el… bueno… para ambos – contesto, bajando la mirada al recordar a sus camaradas. Ver a los que consideraba su familia caer uno a uno para salvarlos a él y a Fran era una imagen que no podía sacar de su cabeza, preocupado por su bienestar. El aprendiz se dio cuenta de ello rápidamente, sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto.

_ Él es muy joven, por lo que el peso cae por completo sobre ti - comento, tomando uno de los papeles para mirarlo con poco interés antes de continuar hablando.- A partir de ahora seras uno de mis sirvientes, te harás cargo de las labores del hogar junto a los demás empleados. Pero no serás un empleado.

_ ¿Eh? – aquello lo había confundido. El azabache callo un momento, mientras abría uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacaba una pequeña cajita de madera, extendiéndola entonces hacia Tsuna, quien miro con confusión la pequeña cajita antes de tomarla y abrirla, revelando su interior. Un par de pendientes de plata con detalles de piedras moradas… ¿amatistas?

_ Un empleado normal recibe una paga por sus servicios, y se ve en libertad de cambiar de trabajo si el o ella lo desean. Sin embargo, eso no te salvara de ser arrestado si vuelves a salir a la calle. Más si llevas esos pendientes puestos…

_ Un esclavo. Los he visto por las calles.- Susurro Tsuna, mirando aun el par de pendientes que yacían en el interior de aquella caja. Personas que eran compradas y pertenecían a gente de la alta sociedad, pertenencia que demostraban con la piedra preciosa que representa a la familia noble a la que pertenecen.- ¿Eso es lo que seré? ¿Tu esclavo?

_ Un precio justo a pagar a cambio de la libertad de tus camaradas. ¿No te parece? - Desvió la mirada. Si se ponía a pensar en todo lo que conllevaba el aceptar aquella, las oportunidades que el azabache le estaba ofreciendo, sabía que valdría la pena. Llevando aquel par de pendientes puestos podría salir al pueblo sin temor a ser arrestado por alguno de los guardias. Pero, al mismo tiempo, perdería su amada libertad. Se vería limitado a las órdenes del aprendiz por toda la vida, o hasta que el hombre decidiera venderlo.

Aceptar aquellos pendientes lo volvería un simple objeto.

Mordió su labio con nerviosismo. No era momento de dudar. La vida de sus compañeros dependía totalmente de que aceptara esa propuesta. Su libertad no era algo tan valioso como la vida de sus amigos.

_ De acuerdo – respondió finalmente, lleno de una determinación que momentos atrás parecía escasa.- Solo… no quiero que Fran se vea inmiscuido.

Hibari asintió.

_ Te doy mi palabra. El niño no se verá afectado por esto.

_ Gracias – dicho esto, llevo sus manos hacia cada una de sus orejas para quitar los aros que las decoraban, mirando con melancolía estos antes de dejarlos sobre el escritorio del aprendiz y tomar los pendientes de la cajita. El peso era diferente, quiza por la joya que decoraba los pendientes, no estaba del todo seguro. Sin embargo, aquella bella joya no cambiaba el significado de estos.

La mirada de Kyoya estuvo en todo momento sobre el castaño. Si era sincero, aquel simple par de joyas le quedaba de maravilla, sin importar el significado que estos tuviesen. ¿Cómo es que el chico podía seducirlo con tan solo un movimiento tan sencillo como lo es el cambiar de pendientes? O quiza era solo la satisfacción de saberlo suyo, de saber que podía hacer lo que quisiera con el gitano. Se sacaría aquella incomodidad del pecho, buscaría el modo de aprovecharlo hasta aburrirse y poder sacarlo de su mente. Solo asi podría dejar de pensar en el.

Pero no era el momento. No aun.

Se puso de pie y camino hacia la pared de la entrada, de donde jalo con suavidad un pequeño liston, bajo la confundida mirada de Tsunayoshi. Momentos después, la puerta fue abierta por un par de chicas vestidas con traje de sirvientas. Una de ellas de larga cabellera castaña y ojos chocolates, y la otra rubia-anaranjada de ojos miel. Ambas dieron una pequeña reverencia antes de mirar al castaño con una sonrisa.

_ Ellas son Kyoko y Haru. Te enseñaran lo que tienes que hacer aquí. Pueden retirarse – volviendo entonces su vista a los papeles. Tsuna asintió, poniéndose de pie.

_ Buenas noches – se despidió del aprendiz, siguiendo entonces al par de sirvientas.

* * *

_ Y esta es la sala de empleados – hablo Haru, mostrando la ultima habitación a Tsuna, quien agradecia enormemente la condición física que le dio el huir diariamente de los guardias del rey. La casa era mas grande de lo que habia imaginado, y aquellas chicas lo habian hecho dar una vuelta para familiarizarse con cada una de las habitaciones del lugar.

Kyoko se acerco a una pared, donde habian unas cuantas campanas colgando.

_ Estas campanas representan las habitaciones. Sabrás con facilidad en que habitación se encuentra el joven Kyoya cuando este nos mande a llamar. Las labores del hogar corren por nuestra cuenta, tu solo ayudaras al cocinero y estaras al tanto de estas campanas – continuo Kyoko, sonriendo tristemente.

_ ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto, un tanto preocupado por aquel gesto.

_ Nada. Es solo…

_ El joven Kyoya nunca habia estado de acuerdo en tener un esclavo – la interrumpió Haru, seriamente.- Siempre ha dicho que cada trabajo merece una recompensa, y ha sido muy justo con ello… por lo que… es extraño que cambie de opinión.

Tsuna no podía entenderlo. El Hibari que los habitantes de Namimori conocían, el Hibari al que los gitanos temían, y el Hibari que había decidido ayudarlo. Era como si se tratara por personas totalmente diferentes. Byakuran le habia advertido en varias ocasiones que el azabache era una persona fría y cruel, sin embargo, las chicas frente a el hablaban de un joven justo y amable, tal vez demasiado serio, pero asi era como ellas lo veian. Y el también. ¿Cómo podía el ser ese hombre despiadado del cual hablaba su líder?

_ No creo que haya cambiado de opinión – comento, sonriendo tiernamente.- El joven Hibari es alguien muy amable. Tal vez los esclavos no reciban ningún pago por su trabajo, pero yo soy diferente. Estoy aquí como pago por un favor que yo mismo le he pedido. Y seguire fielmente junto a el de esta manera, para agradecérselo.

_ Si piensas asi, deberías comenzar por llamarlo por su nombre – hablo una cuarta voz entrando a la habitación. Se trataba de un hombre de cabellera negra, con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Aquel joven era la viva imagen de Kyoya, quiza diferente en el color de ojos y en el peinado.- Somos tres los miembros de la familia Hibari, seria confuso si a todos nos hablas por nuestro apellido.

Tsuna miro a las chicas, un tanto alarmado.

_ Tranquilo. Soy Fon, hermano mayor de Kyoya. Tú debes ser Tsunayoshi– acercándose al castaño. Sin ninguna muestra de pudor, recorrio con la mirada al joven gitano mientras caminaba alrededor de el, analizándolo.- Vaya. Puedo entender porque Kyoya ha cambiado de opinión y ha decidido tomarte como su pertenencia. Eres sin duda atractivo.

Tsuna se sonrojo.

_ Haha… y tierno también.- llevando su mano hacia su cabello castaño, revolviéndolo con suavidad.- Tranquilo. En esta casa sirvientes, esclavos, trabajadores y dueños… todos somos una familia. Espero que pronto te adaptes a nosotros.

_ Gracias – sonriendo.- daré lo mejor de mí.

Una quinta persona ingreso a la habitación. Era otro hombre, este vestido con ropas de mayordomo, llevando el cabello negro en un peinado algo extravagante. En sus manos llevaba un cambio de ropa, el cual entrego a Tsuna antes de presentarse.

_ Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Kusakabe Tetsuya, mayordomo principal. El joven Kyoya me ha mandado a entregarte esto.

El castaño asintió, revisando la ropa que acababan de entregarle. Se trataba de un pantalón de vestir café, camisa blanca con holanes, un chaleco café con un corbatín del mismo color y un pequeño delantal de una pieza.

_ Vamos… pruébatelo… esa puerta es un vestidor. Así podremos ver si te queda bien o tengo que arreglarlo ~desu – hablo con entusiasmo la castaña, mientras se dirigía hacia un estante para sacar de su interior una caja de costura. Nuevamente Tsuna asintió, tomando las prendas contra su pecho y dirigiéndose hacia donde la chica le indico. Una vez cambiado, dejo sus viejos trapos en un pequeño bote lleno de prendas sucias y salió de la pequeña habitación, bajo la mirada atenta de los cuatro presentes.

_ Vaya… te queda perfecto – dijo Kyoko, un poco sonrojada.

_ Mou! … no hace falta arreglarlo… lastima – se quejó Haru.- pero está bien. Te vez genial ~Desu!

_ Parece que el joven Kyoya no se equivocó en la talla. Pero… - llevo su mirada hacia los pies descalzos de Tsuna.- ¿No tienes zapatos?

El castaño bajo la mirada, negando con la cabeza.

_ hmm… Kusakabe. Revisa en el almacén. Debe haber algunos zapatos de cuando Kyoya y yo éramos jóvenes, revisa la medida del chico y ve a buscarlos.- pidió Fon. Contrario a lo que Tsuna imaginaba, este no se dirigió de forma autoritaria hacia el mayordomo, si no con respeto y tranquilidad, como si estuviese pidiendo un simple favor a un camarada. Kusakabe asintió y se dirigió hacia otra de las puertas de la habitación, buscando entre las cosas de su interior. Minutos despues regreso con un par de botas negras de lazo, los cuales entrego al castaño.

_ Estos son de tu talla. Pruébatelos.

_ Vale… Gracias – sonriendo. Haru le entrego un par de medias blancas y sobre estas se coloco las botas, ajustando el pantalon dentro de las botas para asegurarse que no quedara abultado. La sensación era completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Nunca habia tenido para comprar un par de zapatos, y tampoco le molestaba el caminar descalzo, por lo que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir sus pies aprisionados en un pedazo de piel. Sin embargo, era mas comodo de lo que habia pensado.

_ Perfecto. Bien… ya que la cena esta lista y falta aun un rato para que esta inicie… ¿Por qué no festejamos la llegada de Tsuna?... Asi lo hacemos sentir en familia – comento Fon, sonriendo tranquilamente. Los demás aceptaron con entusiasmo.

_ Pero… Fran está durmiendo…

_ La música no llega hasta el tercer piso, te lo aseguro – dijo Tetsuya.

_ ¿Pero… no se enojara el joven… Kyoya? – pregunto Tsuna, un tanto nervioso.

_ Se supone que hoy es nuestro dia de descanso – comento Kyoko sonriendo tiernamente.

_ Ademas, yo fui el de la idea… y tengo tanta autoridad en esta casa como el – completo Fon, con una sonrisa tan tranquila pero a la vez escalofriante, lo cual provoco algo de temor en el castaño.

"Chicos… esta gente es rara" pensó Tsuna, un tanto alarmado.

* * *

Miro una ultima vez los papeles sobre el escritorio antes de levantarse, realmente aliviado de haber acabado con aquel trabajo. Una semana atrás, su padre le habia dado la orden de comenzar a trabajar con el papeleo que le correspondia a el con la intención de que se acostumbrara al trabajo que llevaria una vez que ocupara su lugar como juez, por lo que se habia visto obligado a leer y firmar una gran cantidad de papeles y a estudiar con cuidado los casos de los que tenia que hacerse cargo. Si bien en su momento aquella orden le habia resultado demasiado molesta, pues era claro que Alaude lo único que quería era librarse del trabajo para permanecer en el castillo junto al rey, fue gracias a aquel trabajo que se dio cuenta del arresto de los gitanos.

Si era sincero, desde el momento en que habia recibido la información del caso no habia podido evitar pensar en el castaño. Habia revisado los nombres rápidamente, sorprendiéndose al encontrar el nombre de Byakuran y esperando no encontrar en la lista el nombre de Tsunayoshi, suspirando con alivio cuando no lo encontró. Por lo que, apenas leyó lo de los dos prófugos, tomo su chaqueta y se dirigio hacia la iglesia, esperando encontrarse ahí al gitano tal y como habian quedado.

Y fue entonces que la oportunidad perfecta se encontró frente a el. Ya se había resignado a esconder aquel obvio deseo que el castaño le provocaba, por lo que cuando este pidió Asilo no dudo ni un solo instante en cobijarlo en su morada. Lo de hacerlo su esclavo había sido algo que no había planeado, sin embargo, sabía que era la única forma de mantenerlo a salvo. Aun si estaba bajo su cuidado, no habia nada que demostrara aquello, y si llegaba a salir solamente se arriesgaría. El llevar aquel par de pendientes le permitiría moverse con libertad y, al mismo tiempo, lo ataría por completo a él. De ese modo se sacaría al muchacho de su cabeza, y después de conocerlo bien tomaría una decisión sobre su persona.

Era un gitano, después de todo.

El sonido de la música lo saco de sus pensamientos, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Tras mirar una última vez los papeles finalizados se puso de pie y abandono la estancia, dirigiéndose hacia donde la música provenía: el salón de recepciones.

La imagen que encontró apenas abrió la puerta lo dejo en silencio. Su hermano mayor y Kusakabe se encontraban ambos tocando diferentes instrumentos, Fon un ukelele y Kusakabe una flauta. Kyoko y Haru bailaban con alegría en el centro del salón, mientras que Tsunayoshi miraba con diversión a las chicas. Apenas un momento después de haber entrado, las chicas tomaron cada una un brazo del gitano y lo hicieron colocarse en el centro junto a ellas, mientras el se sonrojaba unos instantes antes de volver a sonreír y seguirles la corriente, comenzando a bailar junto a ellas.

Ya habia presenciado con anterioridad el baile del castaño, sin embargo, era la primera vez que lo veía hacerlo por diversión y no por dar un simple espectáculo. El carecer de aquellas prendas femeninas del festival le permitia observar con mayor detenimiento sus sensuales movimientos, sus alegres saltos y sus giros inesperados. Un baile más natural, en un ambiente tan animado que le habia sido imposible detener aquella improvisada celebración. O al menos hasta que Tsuna lo miro y tropezó en medio de un giro, haciendo que todos detuvieran sus actividades.

_ J-Joven Kyoya – menciono sorprendido.

_ Son demasiado ruidosos – hablo firmemente.- aunque no se porque me sorprende.

_ Vamos Kyoya… si ya sabes cómo somos… ¿Por qué no te unes a la fiesta? – pregunto Fon, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

_ cierto! Joven Kyoya… hace mucho que no festeja con nosotros ~desu!

_ La fiesta se acabó por hoy – menciono seriamente.- Mañana hay cosas que hacer.

_ ¡Oh cierto! ¡Mañana te nombran Juez! – exclamo su hermano, recordando de repente la importancia del día siguiente. Tsuna lo miro. ¿Había olvidado una fecha importante para su hermano menor? – Entonces pospondremos el festejo para mañana. Cuando acabe la reunión, nos juntaremos todos aquí.

_ Como sea… - suspiro, desviando la mirada.- Tsunayoshi.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Mañana te llevare en la madrugada con los demás gitanos, así que ve a dormir.- después de eso, se dirigió hacia el grupo.- y ustedes, váyanse a dormir ya…. Fong, eso te incluye.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eso porque?!

_ Porque lo estoy diciendo.

_ Tsk! Ahora los menores ordenan a los mayores… ¿Qué clase de mundo es este? – murmuro para si mismo, sin embargo, abandono la habitación junto a los demás sirvientes. Tsuna miro una última vez al aprendiz y dio una pequeña reverencia, dispuesto a retirarse, siendo detenido por el mayor.

_ Tsunayoshi… No quiero que bailes para nadie… es mi primera orden – El castaño frunció el ceño un poco, claramente molesto por esa orden. ¡A el le encantaba bailar! ¿Por qué prohibirle algo como eso? Suspiro, intentando no tomarle importancia, y dio media vuelta.

_ Como usted ordene, joven Kyoya… - pensando en retirarse. Aun así, pronto se vio atrapado nuevamente por el brazo del mayor, quien se acercó a el por la espalda. Al sentir su pecho rosar su espalda sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo por completo, al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían un poco de rojo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

_ No me dejaste terminar… - murmuro, rodeando con su brazo su cuello para poder tomar su barbilla y hacerlo ladear hacia atrás la cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraron, provocando que el gitano se sintiera mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba.- Mi orden fue que no bailaras para nadie… que no sea yo.

Y dicho eso, soltó su agarre sobre el castaño y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejando atrás al gitano con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

_ Buenas noches – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de abandonar la estancia. Tsuna cubrió su rostro instintivamente, sintiendo el constante palpitar de su corazón a mayor velocidad que, junto al calor en sus mejillas, lo hacían sentir nervioso y realmente confundido.

¿Qué había sido eso?

* * *

El silencio gobernaba el castillo casi en su totalidad. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el cantar de los grillos, y el viento que chocaba contra las ventanas. Las penumbras decoraban las paredes y los pasillos, contrastando a la luz de la luna que entraba a su gusto por las ventanas con las cortinas amarradas. Los habitantes de aquel gran castillo se encontraban ya todos descansando, incluido el mismo Rey Giotto, quien dormía plácidamente en su recamara. No había ni una sola alma despierta… o bueno, casi.

Una silueta se mostró desde la puerta entreabierta de la recamara de Giotto. Una sombra que lo miro unos instantes antes de alejarse de la puerta y comenzar a caminar por los pasillos, siendo iluminado por la luz que entraba de las ventanas. Sonrió.

_ No falta mucho para que las columnas de tu reinado caigan… Giotto – susurro, ensanchando su sonrisa y desapareciendo entre los pasillos.

* * *

**¿Y este tipo quien sera? :v (¿?)**

**Lalalala (¿?) nuevamente, disculpen la tardanza D: ya a partir de este capitulo comienza realmente lo interesante de esta historia. Realmente pienso que estoy yendo algo lento ._. ya que según yo esta historia debería finalizar entre lo capitulos, pero parece ser que se alargara un poco mas. De por si que siento que me estoy adelantando demasiado con la relación de Tsuna y Hibari, si me pongo a querer escribir todo mas rápido siento que no podre sacarles el provecho que quiero. **

**Aclaraciones.**

\+ No estoy segura de como va esto pero, según dieron a entender en la película, Frollo vivía en el mismo palacio de justicia, o algo asi dieron a entender. No he visto la historia original, solo la película de Disney, por lo que me he basado en eso para representar el lugar donde vive Kyoya :v

**La historia en este punto se me esta dividiendo en dos secciones. Hay algo que quiero que pase mas adelante en la historia, una escena de mucha importancia en la película que quiero adaptar al fanfic, sin embargo, no estoy segura de cual de los dos caminos tomar, y quiero pedirles su opinión. Aun faltan varios capítulos para que lleguemos a este punto de ruptura, sin embargo, en el próximo capitulo comenzaran ya a haber cambios respecto a la opción que ustedes eligan, y la cosa esta asi:**

**1 + Posible MPREG… No soy fan de esto, de hecho si no tiene una razón lógica no me interesa la verdad ._. (ósea… digamos un experimento, hechizo… algo! Que hayan nacido nada mas asi me da cosa xD). Sin embargo, es la opción mas viable para lo que quiero que llegue a pasar. **

**2 + No poner MPREG, y buscar otra alternativa. En este caso no se me ocurre realmente que pueda poner en su lugar xDD se aceptan ideas señores! (¿?) supongo que ya se han de estar imaginando que escena de la película quiero adaptar, no daré detalles sobre eso xD pero es un punto importante de la historia :v**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia, y a aquellos pocos que dejan sus comentarios. Son estos últimos los que me animan a continuar la historia principalmente, porque me dejan en claro que les gusta y puedo leer sus opiniones :3 realmente… muchas gracias!**

**Espero no tardarme demasiado en escribir el próximo capitulo :v saludos :3**

**Kirana Taisho**

**28 – 09 – 15**


	6. Una extraña obsesión

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son Únicamente de Akira Amano.

**Pareja:** 1827 – con toques de 10027-

**Rating: **M

**Advertencias: **OoC y UA. Esto es totalmente YAOI, por lo que si no es de su gusto –lo cual dudo (?)- es mejor que no lo lean. M-PREG (Por el único voto que recibí, y fue a favor xD).

**Sinopsis: **Los gitanos eran ladrones, y Kyoya lo sabía. Entonces ¿Por qué su danza lo hacía perder el control?... Porque ese gitano lo hacía luchar entre la cordura y el deseo.

_ Diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos._

(#) Aclaraciones que aparecerán al final del capítulo.

**Notas de la autora: **Esta historia está inspirada un poco en la película "el jorobado de notre dame" por lo que algunas cosas serán similares a la película…

**Importante:**** Este capítulo tiene contenido Lemon. Si no te gusta, mejor cierra la página :v (?).**

* * *

**+..::+Fuego Infernal+::..+**

* * *

**+Shot 6 +Una extraña obsesión+**

* * *

Gokudera chasqueo la lengua, mirando todos esos estúpidos e inútiles preparativos que se llevaban a cabo frente al palacio de justicia, escondido sobre uno de los tejados y cubierto por completo por su capa negra. ¿Realmente era tan importante el cambio de juez? Para él era una completa tontería. Lo único que implicaba era la llegada de un juez más despiadado que el anterior, y un completo peligro para él y su "familia". Aquel simple evento era solo el inicio del verdadero: Cuando la hoguera ardiera en llamas frente al mismo palacio, y sus amigos caídos se volviesen cenizas dentro de tan potente y tenebrosa llama.

Tenía poco tiempo. Cuando aquella hoguera ardiera, él tenía que estar lejos del pueblo en compañía de Tsuna y Fran. No podía permitir que ambos presenciaran aquel cruel evento.

Mantuvo la mirada en todo momento sobre el palacio de justicia, aprovechando la altura del tejado donde se encontraba para buscar con la mirada a ambos chicos. O al menos hasta que vio salir desde la entrada principal al futuro juez, Hibari Kyoya, acompañado de quien menos pensó ver junto a él.

_ Tsuna… - susurro, sorprendido. No llevaba puesta la ropa que estaba acostumbrado a usar, sino un traje similar al de la servidumbre del palacio, y caminaba sin temor alguno detrás del aprendiz en camino hacia lo que él conocía como la entrada al calabozo, justo al lado del castillo.

Casi por inercia, bajo de aquel edificio lo más rápido que su habilidad le permitió, escondiéndose en uno de los callejones solo para perder de vista al castaño, quien ya había entrado al calabozo. ¿Por qué de todas las personas era Tsuna quien acompañaba al aprendiz? ¿Los habia traicionado? … No… El castaño no era capaz de hacer algo como eso. Estaba seguro de que algo tenía que estar pasando para que permaneciera junto a el… ¿acaso lo tendría amenazado? ¿Dónde estaba Fran?

Mordio su labio. Ahora, su pequeña misión de búsqueda habia cambiado por completo a una misión de rescate. Tenía poco tiempo para sacar del palacio a ambos chicos y escapar. Y sabía bien a quien podía sacarle información al respecto.

* * *

Aquel lugar era completamente diferente a lo que conocía del palacio de justicia. Las paredes eran completamente de piedra, y no había muchas ventanas por donde entrara ventilación. La única ventana que noto fue cuando terminaron de bajar las grandes escaleras y llegaron directo hacia el primer piso de las mazmorras, viendo entonces un pequeño cuadro de reja en el techo, por donde la luz y el agua se filtraban. La humedad era bastante, y el olor era demasiado fuerte como para soportarlo por mucho tiempo. Incluso para el, que estaba acostumbrado a lugares que dejan mucho que desear, era un completo suplicio el simplemente encontrarse en ese primer piso. Y aun había dos pisos más abajo.

_ No te quedes atrás – escucho a Kyoya, quien lo miraba desde algunos escalones abajo. Un grito de dolor lo exalto bastante, mas no sabía de dónde provenía el mismo. Tal vez de alguna sala de tortura, había escuchado que las utilizaban para sacar información de los mismos presos, o para castigar a aquellos que habían hecho algo realmente malo pero no lo suficiente como para ser condenados a muerte. Por más que quisiera, no podría hacer nada por ellos, por lo que intentando calmar la culpa siguió bajando los escalones, siguiendo la luz que provenía de la antorcha del aprendiz. Fueron varios minutos los que bajaron en completo silencio, hasta llegar al final de las escaleras. La zona de alto riesgo, o algo así se imaginaba. El ambiente era incluso peor que lo que había visto en los pisos superiores, por lo que suponía que se trataban de aquellos presos que pronto perderían la vida. El saber que sus amigos se encontraban en ese lugar era demasiado doloroso para él.

_ Escucha con atención – hablo el aprendiz, mirándolo seriamente.- Te dejare hablar con ellos a solas. No intentes ninguna estupidez.

_ Lo prometo – susurro, un tanto aterrado por el lugar.

_ Al final de este pasillo – fue lo último que dijo, apuntando hacia aquella dirección antes de comenzar a caminar por otro de los pasillos. Tsuna respiro profundamente, intentando calmarse, antes de caminar en la dirección que Kyoya le había señalado. Varias de las celdas estaban vacías, otras mostraban a alguna persona anciana a punto de perecer, si no es que estaba muerto ya. El olor a muerte era bastante fuerte, y hacia un gran esfuerzo por no vomitar. No tardó mucho en llegar al final del pasillo, asomándose lentamente para mirar a sus amigos dentro de la pequeña celda de madera.

_ Chicos… - hablo en voz baja, mientras sentía las lágrimas comenzar a juntarse en sus ojos. Se encontraban bien, y estaban todos juntos, lo cual era un gran alivio para él. La sorpresa de parte de ellos no se hizo esperar, mirando con los ojos casi salidos de sus orbitas al muchacho del otro lado de la reja de madera.

_ ¡Tsuna/Yoshi! – Exclamaron casi todos juntos, acercándose a la reja para mirarlo más de cerca.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto Byakuran en tono serio, haciendo callar a los demás gitanos. No era normal la presencia del castaño en aquel calabozo, mucho menos usando ropajes como los que tenía encima en aquellos momentos. ¿De dónde había sacado esa ropa? El nunca había aceptado nada de lo que Reborn le ofrecía, además de comida, por lo que dudaba que se tratara de un regalo del mayor.

_ Quería… asegurarme de que estaban bien – menciono, mordiendo ligeramente su labio. No podía alargar demasiado sus palabras, puesto que tenía poco tiempo antes de que Kyoya regresara a por el.- Además, quería informarles algo. Es posible que pronto queden en libertad.

Sin embargo, la reacción que recibió fue contraria a la que esperaba. En lugar del rostro de alivio de sus compañeros, se encontró con miradas confundidas y de enojo. El ambiente se tornó más pesado y sombrío de lo que era naturalmente aquel oscuro y tenebroso calabozo.

_ ¿Cómo que en libertad? – pregunto Shoichi, mirando entonces a Byakuran.

_ ¿¡Que mierda hiciste, Yoshi!? – exclamo Squalo, claramente enojado.

Ser liberados así sin más, siendo gitanos y aliados del gitano más buscado de Namimori no era algo que pudiese lograrse con tan solo hacer una petición. Menos aun teniendo en cuenta que era el propio Tsuna quien se los informaba, siendo el también un gitano como ellos. Fue entonces que un brillo peculiar llamo la atención de Byakuran, quien centro su vista en los pendientes que colgaban de las orejas del castaño.

_ Esos pendientes – menciono, acercándose más a la reja para poder mirar al chico más de cerca. Tsuna desvió la mirada encogiéndose ligeramente.- Las amatistas de Hibari.

_ Déjame explicarlo…

_ Me parecía demasiado raro que estuvieras en este lugar – la voz dura del albino dejaba en claro que estaba molesto… Muy molesto.- ¡¿Un esclavo?! ¡¿Qué demonios estás pensando?! ¿Quién mierda es tu amo?

_ Hibari Kyoya… - respondió en voz baja. Byakuran golpeo con fuerza la reja, mirando con furia e incredulidad al castaño.- ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡Fue la única manera en que podía mantener a salvo a Fran y salvarlos a ustedes!

_ ¡Te ordene escapar de aquí! Maldita sea…. ¿¡Que no sabes lo que significa eso?! ¡Es Hibari Kyoya! ¡Ese hijo de puta puede hacer lo que quiera contigo!

_ ¡Ya lo sé! … - lo enfrento.- Pero no importa… ¡Prefiero eso a verlos a ustedes morir! Fran… podrá vivir una vida normal, sin persecuciones… sin carencias. Crecerá como un niño normal. Y ustedes continuaran viviendo sus vidas sin peligro a regresar a este horrible lugar.

_ ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – pregunto Ryohei, sin ningún grito de por medio, lo cual le dejaba en claro al castaño que también el entusiasta chico estaba muy enojado con el.

_ Hiba… no… El joven Kyoya lo prometió – respondió, rodeando con sus brazos su propio cuerpo y manteniendo la mirada en cualquier otro punto del lugar.

_ ¿Y le creíste? – fue la pregunta de Byakuran. Tsuna, sin embargo, permaneció en la misma posición sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.- ¡Eres un idiota! ¿¡Cómo es posible que creas las palabras de ese imbécil!?

_ ¡Él no es tan malo como piensas! Se perfectamente que el cumplirá con su parte del trato. El joven Kyoya es muy honesto, y mucho más amable de lo que vimos de el en el pasado.

Byakuran lo miro nuevamente, con sorpresa. ¿Qué clase de palabras bonitas le había dicho el aprendiz para que su protegido cayera ante sus redes con tanta facilidad? Esa mirada al hablar de Kyoya, el sonrojo en sus mejillas… definitivamente nada de eso era una buena señal.

_ Dime que no es verdad… tu… ¿Te enamoraste de Kyoya?

El sonrojo en sus mejillas se elevó aún más con tan solo escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Enamorado de Kyoya? Nunca antes había sentido algo similar al amor de pareja, por lo que realmente no estaba seguro de ello. Sin embargo, la forma en que se sentía cuando estaba junto al aprendiz, su nerviosismo y emoción… ¿Podía ser acaso un sentimiento romántico hacia el azabache?

_ Yo… no lo sé – susurro. Lo único que sabía era que estaba agradecido con él por haberlo ayudado.

Byakuran golpeo nuevamente la reja que lo encerraba.

_ Escúchame con mucha atención… Pase lo que pase, o te ordene lo que te ordene…. No lo dejes tocarte.

Tsuna lo miro con confusión.

_ No entiendo… ¿Por qué habría de ordenarme algo así? En cualquier caso… dudo que si quiera me mire con esas intenciones.

_ ¡No seas ingenuo! ¿Por qué más te daría esos pendientes? Si su intención era que pagaras un favor, bien pudo tenerte como un sirviente más… siendo su esclavo él puede…

_ Lo que sea que le ordene es mi problema… ¿no te parece? – la voz de Kyoya se hizo escuchar, mientras este se acercaba a paso seguro hacia la reja en la que ellos se encontraban. En ese momento todos se levantaron de su lugar, mirando con claro odio al aprendiz. Ninguno de los Millefiore estaba contento con la idea de que el castaño perteneciera a aquel hombre.

_ ¡Ya lo has escuchado, maldito! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a Yoshi! – grito Squalo, tomando con fuerza la reja con ambas manos.

_ ¡Tsuna no es tu juguete! – grito Ryohei.

_ ¡Chicos! – exclamaron Tsuna y Shoichi, intentando calmar las cosas. Sin embargo, los otros tres seguían mirando con rencor al azabache. Si esa reja no existiera, estaba claro que los tres se lanzarían en su contra sin dudarlo un instante.

_ ¡Fue decisión mía hacer esto! ¡El salvara sus vidas! Aun si el joven Kyoya me ordena después lanzarme desde la torre más alta de la iglesia, no me importa. ¡No quiero verlos morir! – las palabras de Tsuna provocaron el silencio total entre sus compañeros, quienes lo miraban con incredulidad y preocupación. Incluido Kyoya, quien realmente no podía creer la lealtad y cariño que el gitano sentía hacia aquellos chicos, suficientes para hacerlo decir tal cosa. Definitivamente le interesaba cada vez más. Suavemente coloco su mano sobre la castaña cabellera del muchacho, revolviendo su cabello con ligereza a manera de calmarlo, un gesto que provoco nuevamente el sonrojo del menor.

_ Tsunayoshi no perderá la vida. Puedes estar seguro de ello.

Byakuran frunció el ceño. El siempre había podido leer las intenciones de las personas con gran facilidad. Era así como lograba sobrevivir. . Más esa era la razón por la que odiaba a Kyoya con todas sus fuerzas… porque era al único hombre al que no podía leer. Una parte de su semblante le decía que podía confiar en su palabra… pero su puesto y lo que el conocía del hombre y de los Hibari le era suficiente como para ignorar dicho mensaje. Sin embargo, no era únicamente su vida lo que le preocupaba.

_ No es solo su vida… Tsunayoshi-kun no es una persona a la que puedas manipular a tu antojo…- ya no gritaba, sin embargo, su voz era lo suficientemente dura como para helar a cualquiera de sus compañeros.- Si le tocas un solo pelo…

_ ¿Qué harás? – Kyoya sonrió ligeramente, con un gesto de burla.- Te he dicho que lo dejare vivir… sin embargo, en algo tienes razón.

Mientras hablaba, su brazo rodeo con suavidad el cuerpo del castaño por los hombros y su mano subió a su rostro, haciéndolo girar hacia él. La mirada de Tsuna se llenó de confusión, mientras el enojo de Byakuran elevaba conforme el aprendiz acercaba su rostro al del menor, usando el agarre en su rostro para hacerlo abrir la boca de un ligero apretón y unir sus labios a los del chico de manera un poco brusca. El shock que provoco dicha escena en todos fue inevitable, algunos por enojo o sorpresa, mientras que la victima de aquel acto simplemente se sonrojaba con fuerza, dejándolo hacer sin poner resistencia. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? La forma en que sus labios se movían sobre los suyos, la manera en que su lengua recorría su boca de forma salvaje pero suave al mismo tiempo término por hacerlo olvidar donde estaba o la situación en la que se encontraba. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue dejarse llevar, cerrando sus ojos y correspondiendo al mismo de manera inexperta.

_ ¡Suéltalo imbécil! – el grito de Byakuran lo saco de su ensoñación, haciendo que Tsuna cayera en cuenta de la situación y se alejara de golpe, lastimándose un poco por la forma tan brusca en que había soltado su rostro de su mano. Llevo sus dedos hacia su labio, mirando con sorpresa y nerviosismo a Kyoya, el cual miraba con superioridad al albino. ¿Qué había sido eso?

_ Deseo a Tsunayoshi… y pronto será completamente mío.

_ Maldito… - Si antes quería asesinarlo, las ganas de hacerlo se incrementaron aún más con dicha declaración.- ¡No puedes hacerlo! … Tsunayoshi es…

_ ¡Ya basta! – exclamo nuevamente Tsuna, dejando de lado los nervios que sentía para encarar a su líder. – Por favor… Byakuran… chicos… acepten esto y escapen. Yo estaré bien… lo prometo.

_ Tsuna…

_ ¡Bien!... ¡Pero que quede claro que volveremos por ti, Yoshi! – el grito de Squalo calmo de alguna manera las cosas.

_ ¡Cierto! … No te dejaremos aquí por siempre, Tsuna – dijo Shoichi.

_ ¿¡Que les pasa!? ¡No dejare a Tsunayoshi con este imbécil!

_ ¡Es la extrema voluntad de Tsuna! – exclamo Ryohei.

_ No queremos dejarlo… pero está claro que Tsuna-kun no cambiar de opinión – menciono el pelinaranja, sonriendo ante el castaño. No confiaba en Kyoya, pero conocía los sentimientos que Tsuna se negaba o no podía notar. Su actitud había cambiado por completo desde el festival de los bufones, y viéndolo ahí, aun si era una relación de amo-esclavo, sabía bien que él se sentía a gusto y feliz con esa situación. Aun si el menor seguía pensando que aquella alegría era únicamente por verlos a ellos pronto en libertad.

_ A la media noche vendrá uno de mis hombres, se presentara ante ustedes como Yamamoto Takeshi. El los liberara y acompañara hasta un lugar seguro.

_ ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? – Byakuran seguía sin creer que sus compañeros aceptaran la situación tan fácilmente, sin embargo, tampoco era ciego. Pero le dolía. Tsuna había sacrificado demasiado por ellos, desde su alimento hasta su propia vida en esos momentos. Sabía que era culpa suya por haber aceptado aquella actitud tan amable y dócil del castaño, por no haberle enseñado el valor que tenía, no solo por su personalidad, si no algo que no debía de haber pasado.

Un encantamiento que el hizo tiempo atrás, y que desconocía si aún estaba sobre el castaño. Una estupidez que cometio por pensar que Tsuna le pertenecería a el.

_ Byakuran… - la voz de Tsuna lo regreso a la realidad. Suspiro.

_ Bien… creeré en su palabra. Pero… por favor… cuídate. Cuando las cosas se calmen… regresaremos por ti.

Tsuna sonrio, asintiendo.

_ Gracias…

* * *

Miro con aburrimiento a toda aquella gente de alcurnia dentro de ese evento tan poco significativo. Horas atrás se había llevado a cabo la ceremonia de entrega de cargo al nuevo juez de Namimori, Hibari Kyoya, y en esos momentos se estaba celebrando dicha sucesión. Para él era un festejo de poca importancia, pero estaba ahí por una simple razón… tenía que ganarse a Kyoya de la misma manera en que se había ganado a Alaude para que hiciera lo que él le dijera. ¿Quién podía desobedecer al hombre de más confianza del rey Giotto?

Sonrió de forma siniestra, tomando de la bandeja de una de las sirvientas que pasaba junto a él una copa de vino y la llevo a su boca, bebiendo el líquido con elegancia antes de comenzar a caminar entre la multitud. Los pomposos vestidos de colores de todas las damas de sociedad en dicha recepción creaban una gama de colores realmente molesta para él, sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto. Todas ellas bailaban con sus respectivas parejas al son de una canción aburrida, celebrando con hipocresía el cargo del joven juez como si realmente sintieran respeto por él. Inclusive ver entre las personas al marqués Reborn, quien bailaba con una mujer de figura y vestido extravagantes en el centro de la pista de baile era una clara muestra de aquella hipocresía, pues era bien sabido que el hombre nunca había estado de acuerdo con ninguna de las leyes y ordenes que él, en nombre de Giotto, había dado al anterior juez y a los guardias. Un hombre "noble" que protegía a los incautos, tales como los gitanos.

Un brillo llamo su atención justo a su lado. Su vista se posó en el portador de aquel par de pendientes que habían sido iluminados por aquella brillante luz proveniente del gran candelabro del salón de eventos en el palacio de justicia. ¿Un esclavo? Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando este volteo el rostro, sonriendo con ternura hacia una de las mujeres que le pedía una de las botanas que llevaba en su bandeja, dando una ligera reverencia antes de perderse entre la multitud.

_ Nana – susurro. Ese chico era exactamente igual a la mujer que casi provoca el despertar de Giotto a la realidad. No había sido difícil hacer que sus padres la obligaran a casarse con Iemitsu Sawada, para nada. Aun si Iemitsu era un bastardo, había sido suficiente para alejarla del rey y provocar la depresión de este mismo, lo cual facilitaba bastante sus planes. ¿Y que decir de su muerte? Aunque no habia estado entre sus planes, su muerte era una de las cosas que más le habían alegrado.

Pero ese chico… Era idéntico a la estúpida mujer. Su sonrisa, sus rasgos… su mirada… era exactamente una copia de tan despreciable ser. ¿Un familiar? No… Nana era una mujer de alta cuna, el que uno de sus familiares fuera un esclavo resultaba realmente molesto…

_No puedo creer que me obligaras a casarme con una mujer que lleva en su vientre un hijo bastardo._

Las palabras de Iemitsu regresaron a su mente. ¡Claro! Nana había tenido un hijo, el cual había desaparecido tras su muerte y sentencia de su esposo. Nadie salvo pocas personas conocían la identidad del muchacho, sin embargo, había pensado que estaba muerto. No cualquier niño sobrevivía ante una situación similar. Alguien lo había ayudado. Tenía que actuar rápido, pues si ese hijo no era de Iemitsu, era claro quién era el verdadero padre.

Un hijo ilegitimo de Vongola sería un enorme dolor de cabeza.

Pero eso no era importante en esos momentos. Ya se las arreglaría después con ese problema. Dejo la copa vacía sobre una de las bandejas que pasaron a su lado y se acercó con paso firme hacia donde estaba el principal de aquel importante evento.

_ Hibari Kyoya… es un gusto conocer oficialmente al nuevo juez de Namimori – menciono con falsa admiración, dando una ligera reverencia.

_ ¿Quién eres?

_ Oh… veo que Alaude no te ha hablado de mi – llevo su mano hacia su pecho, y levanto la otra de manera extravagante.- Soy Kawahira y vengo en representación del rey Giotto…

Reborn chasqueo la lengua, mirando a lo lejos aquella escena. El representante del rey era una persona realmente importante en aquel lugar, y todas las personas lo respetaban. Sin embargo, era eso mismo lo que le hacía creer fielmente en la posibilidad de que fuese ese hombre quien estuviera dando aquellas crueles ordenes en las sombras. Kawahira, Dino y Xanxus, el otro hermano de Giotto que estaba fuera del país, eran sus principales sospechosos, pero de los tres Kawahira era quien tenía mayor posibilidad, puesto que Xanxus habia traicionado una vez a su hermano, y Dino era demasiado blando como para hacer algo como eso.

Pero eso era lo de menos en esos momentos.

Recordo esa misma mañana la visita de Hayato, uno de los gitanos que acompañaban a Tsuna. La preocupación del albino habia sido realmente notoria, mas cuando menciono que habia visto a Tsuna acompañar a Hibari hacia algun punto de las mazmorras. Habia escuchado que los gitanos de Millefiore habian caído, sin embargo, habian dos prófugos y, por las descripciones, se trataban de Tsuna y Fran. Sin embargo Hayato no mentiría sobre algo asi, el conocía muy bien a cada uno de los compañeros de su protegido… no por nada habia aceptado que viviera con ellos. Por ello se puso sus mejores galas y asistió a aquella estúpida recepción. Pero no habia visto al castaño aun.

Tal vez habia pensado eso demasiado rápido.

Al girar el rostro hacia la barra fue que lo encontró, vestido como los demás sirvientes mientras dejaba una bandeja sobre esta para que el cocinero preparara mas bocadillos. Los brillantes pendientes que decoraban sus orejas corroboraban las palabras de Hayato… Tsuna era ahora el esclavo de Kyoya. Pero eso no contestaba todas sus preguntas. Se acerco a el con velocidad, dejando en medio de la multitud a aquella zorra desconocida con la que estaba bailando para poder hablar con el muchacho.

_ Tsuna – lo llamo una vez estuvo a su lado.

_ ¡¿Re-Reborn?! ¿Q-Que haces aquí? T-tu nunca asistes a esta clase de eventos – estaba claro que su presencia había espantado al castaño.

_ Asi que ahora eres parte del inmobiliario de Hibari… ¿puedo preguntar la razón? –Directo, como siempre.

Tsuna bajo la mirada, acomodando un travieso mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

_ Yo… estoy pagando una deuda.

_ Pudiste venir conmigo. Tengo dinero de sobra como para pagar cualquier deuda que recibieras.

_ Pero…

Suspiro nuevamente.

_ Estoy enterado de lo que paso… de una parte. Una idea bastante idiota, incluso para ti. Bien… hablare con Kyoya para negociar tu precio…Luce estará molesta, pero es mejor que estés con nosotros.

_ ¡No! – exclamo Tsuna, sonrojándose momentos después al ver que los que estaban a su alrededor lo miraban con atención.- No es necesario. Estoy aquí por un favor que le pedi… puedo arreglármelas muy bien.

_ Espero que así sea, si no regresare y te llevare a rastras.

_ Solo… no le digas a Luce-san… ella se enojara si se entera.

_ Le diré que trabajas para Kyoya únicamente… no te preocupes – dicho esto, se despidió con la mano y se alejó directo hacia la entrada principal.

* * *

La fiesta llego a su final y todos los invitados abandonaron el deshecho palacio de justicia. El día siguiente sería un día cansado para los sirvientes del palacio, pero no importaba. Todos los empleados se acercaron entonces a Kyoya, junto a Fong, para dar sus felicitaciones con más calma puesto que con tanta gente de alcurnia dentro del lugar les había sido imposible hacerlo antes. Tsuna sonrió tiernamente ante la escena, manteniéndose al margen de la situación. Su mirada se posó sobre Kyoya, trayendo a su mente el recuerdo del beso que había compartido con el en las mazmorras, lo que provoco que su rostro se sonrojara nuevamente.

"¡Deja de pensar en ello!" se regañó mentalmente, sin embargo, era imposible cumplir su propia orden. Recordó también la pregunta que Byakuran le había hecho… ¿Sería posible estar enamorado de Kyoya? Sintió el fuerte latir de su corazón y el nerviosismo recorrer su cuerpo nuevamente. Era posible que la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera afirmativa. Llevaba poco tiempo conociéndolo, pero eso no dejaba de lado el hecho de que era un hombre realmente especial. Si se ponía a pensar en ello, había estado pensando en él desde el día en que lo había conocido en el cementerio, el día del festival. Pero había pensado, hasta el momento, que se trataba simplemente de un sentimiento de admiración o respeto.

No era la primera persona en quien había pensado de esa manera, y mucho menos había sido su primer beso. Byakuran se había encargado de robar ambas cosas cuando el era joven, aunque al tiempo se había enterado que lo que sentía por el albino era agradecimiento por haberle salvado la vida. Sin embargo, era diferente con Kyoya. Con Byakuran había hecho las cosas por inercia, se había entregado a el deseoso de protección y cariño, puesto que la muerte de su madre había sido reciente. Y todo habia terminado al poco tiempo, quedando ambos en buenos términos. Byakuran coqueteaba y jugueteaba con todos sus compañeros y el no se veía afectado, puesto que a final de cuentas habia sido el quien habia hecho las cosas mal.

Sintió una pequeña mano tomar la suya y miro entonces a su pequeño "hermanito". Fran había notado fácilmente su intranquilidad y había acudido al rescate, aun si su rostro seguía mostrándose tan inexpresivo como siempre.

_ Vamos… debes estar cansado – sonriendo. Fran asintió y caminaron hacia las escaleras, pasando justo al lado de Kyoya, quien tomo el brazo libre del castaño para hacerlo detenerse.

_ Tsunayoshi… Tenemos que hablar…

_ Joven Kyoya… pido su permiso para ir a arropar a Fran. En cuanto termine iré a hablar con usted.

Kyoya asintió y soltó su brazo para darle oportunidad. Tras murmurar un suave "gracias" subió a su habitación en compañía del niño, cerrando la puerta con suavidad para después dirigirse al ropero y sacar el suave pijama que Kyoko le había dado para Fran. Una vez con el menor cambiado, lo ayudo a subir a la cama de arriba en la litera y subió junto con él, sentándose en la orilla con las piernas cruzadas para poder vigilar su sueño con más facilidad.

_ Tsuna-nii… ¿Cómo están los demás? – pregunto.

_ Ellos están bien. ¿Los extrañas?

_ Para nada… Squalo-nii, Ryohei-nii y Hayato-nii son muy ruidosos, Shoichi-nii habla mucho y Byakuran-san da miedo.

Tsuna rio ante su respuesta. Si bien el pequeño hablaba de esa manera sobre sus compañeros, era fácil darse cuenta de que en realidad si los extrañaba, y mucho.

_ Posiblemente pase mucho tiempo antes de que podamos volver a verlos… pero sé que estarán a salvo.

_ Byakuran-san es inmortal… ¡como una cucaracha!

_ Sep… es fuerte y escurridizo como una cucaracha… - se levantó un poco para acomodar la cobija sobre el peliverde y acariciar ligeramente la cabeza del menor.- buenas noches, Fran.

_ Buenas noches, Tsuna-nii.

El castaño bajo de la litera y se acercó hacia la vela que iluminaba la habitación, soplando esta para apagarla y oscurecer la habitación. Espero unos minutos a que Fran cayera dormido y entonces abandono la habitación en silencio, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Kyoya. Sin embargo, se detuvo apenas llego a la puerta, dudando sobre tocar esta o no. Sus palabras regresaron a su mente… ¿Qué pasaría al cruzar la puerta? Quizá solo hablarían de lo sucedido, quizá había dicho aquello solo para hacer enojar a Byakuran. Pero también era posible que sus palabras fueran reales, y era lo que más miedo le provocaba.

Respiro profundamente y toco la puerta.

_ Adelante.- escucho al azabache y abrió la puerta con suavidad. La habitación estaba algo oscura, iluminada únicamente por una vela en una de los muebles junto a la cama, por lo que no podía observar bien el lugar. Sin embargo, sentado en la cama e iluminado por aquella tenue luz estaba Kyoya, quien dejo sobre el buro el libro que estaba leyendo cuando lo vio pasar a la habitación.

_ ¿Sobre qué quería hablar conmigo? – pregunto, nervioso.

_ Siéntate…

Miro nuevamente la habitación, en busca de un lugar para sentarse. Pero lo único que encontró fue la misma cama en la que Kyoya estaba sentado. Comenzaba a tener aún más miedo. Sin embargo, asintió y se sentó en la cama, a una distancia prudente del azabache.

_ ¿Tienes miedo? – pregunto. ¿Tan obvio era? Tsuna bajo la mirada, asintiendo.

_ Lo de esta mañana… ¿Es verdad?

_ Pronto es media noche… El oficial Yamamoto efectivamente ira a liberar a tus compañeros.

_ ¡N-no me refería a eso! – exclamo, aunque con un deje de alivio. Al menos sus compañeros realmente estarían en libertad.- Me refiero al… beso… y a lo que dijo después.

_ Es cierto – sus palabras eran firmes, sin duda alguna en su voz.- Te deseo.

_ Pero… Soy un hombre, como usted.

_ ¿Estas dudando? – a pesar de que la pregunta era suave, su voz se escuchaba realmente amenazadora.

_ No… Si usted me lo ordena… hare lo que quiera… pero, solo quiero saber… ¿Por qué? ….

_ Tienes un autoestima muy bajo – fue su respuesta.- ¿alguna vez te has mirado al espejo?

_ Soy una persona completamente normal…

_ Ven… - Tsuna asintió y se levantó nuevamente, acercándose a él. Kyoya aprovecho el tenerlo en frente para obligarlo a sentarse a horcadas sobre él, colocando una de sus manos en su cintura y provocando de tal manera que su rostro se tiñería de un brillante rojo.- Tus movimientos al bailar son realmente provocativos… sin embargo, tu rostro es diferente al de cualquier bailarina callejera… Eres puro… e inocente.

_ No lo soy…

_ Tu sonrojo dice lo contrario.- comento con un poco de burla, llevando su mano libre hacia su rostro.- Es lo que me provoca de ti.

Y dicho eso le hizo bajar el rostro, besándolo con desesperación. Tsuna cerró los ojos y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, dejándose llevar. Sus labios se movían con fiereza y era realmente complicado seguirle el ritmo, más aun cuando mordió su labio para que abriera la boca, introduciendo su lengua y recorriendo toda aquella húmeda cavidad, hasta encontrar la del menor y jugar con ella, incitándolo. Su mano recorría su cuerpo en suaves caricias, haciendo suspirar al castaño entre el beso. Continuaron besándose de esa manera hasta que el aire les hizo falta, separándose apenas un par de centimetros, unidos por un delgado hilo de saliva.

_ ¿Te gusto? – pregunto Kyoya, mostrando esa misma sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Tsuna asintió, realmente apenado, aun si no dejaba de rodearlo con sus brazos. El azabache aprovecho la cercanía para morder su barbilla suavemente y subir besando su mejilla hasta su oreja, la cual mordió de forma traviesa.- Hazlo… provócame más… hazme desearte con más vehemencia.

Mientras hablaba, su mano iba desabotonando el chaleco del muchacho, junto a la camisa blanca que cubría su cuerpo. El menor volvió a asentir y acerco su rostro a él, volviendo a besarlo. Intento olvidar por un momento ese sentimiento tan confuso para concentrarse en lo que hacía, actuando por instinto fue el quien pidió permiso con su lengua para abrirse paso en la boca del mayor, besándolo de manera apasionada. Kyoya aprovecho la cercanía para terminar de abrir su ropa superior, haciendo que el menor soltara su abrazo para poder quitarle ambas prendas, dejando su pecho al descubierto. El acto causo un escalofrió en la espalda de Tsuna, quien temblo ligeramente, separando su rostro del otro para poder bajar y besar su cuello, recargando su poco peso aún más sobre el mayor al sentarse sobre su regazo y moverse sobre el ligeramente, haciendo chocar ambas intimidades por sobre la ropa y sintiendo como aquel bulto bajo el crecía conforme a sus movimientos.

_ Eres bueno en esto… ¿lo has hecho antes? – Tsuna dejo de besarlo unos instantes, parando sus movimientos de golpe. Escondió su mirada en los hombros del mayor, realmente avergonzado.- Dímelo.

Aun si su voz seguía sonando tranquila, había dejado en claro que se trataba de una orden.

_ Cuando mi Madre salía… su esposo me ordenaba hacer lo mismo, diciendo que era un agradecimiento por mantener un hijo bastardo como yo – susurro, sin levantar su rostro de donde estaba escondido.- Cuando Byakuran me salvo… estaba acostumbrado a hacer esto como agradecimiento, y tuve sexo con el… algunas veces…

Saber que el bastardo de Iemitsu y el líder de Millefiore lo habían tocado con anterioridad lo había molestado bastante, sin embargo, comprendió pronto que eran parte del pasado. Aun así, hubo un detalle que lo confundió de sobre manera, tomando la cabeza por el cabello del menor con suavidad para obligarlo a mirarlo.

_ ¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunto. Si Iemitsu lo había tocado de esa manera, quería decir que Tsuna no era un bebe cuando el hombre asesino a Nana.

_ Tengo 25 años – respondió. La respuesta sorprendió de sobremanera al azabache, quien por más que lo intento no pudo esconderla. El chico tenía la apariencia de un muchacho de 16 o 17 años, lo cual de por si era sorprendente… sin embargo, era el saber que cuando había ocurrido aquel crimen, Tsuna tenía tan solo 9 años, lo que más lo había sorprendido.

_ Tu padrastro era un maldito– susurro, acariciando su cintura hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, comenzando a desabrochar el mismo. Tsuna gimió suavemente cuando su mano roso su entrepierna al bajar el cierre, sonido que encanto al mayor.

_ Algo así… - susurro.- ¿continuo?

_ Hazlo – ordeno.

El castaño asintió nuevamente y bajo sus manos hacia el pantalón del mayor, desabrochando este y moviendo un poco su ropa interior para dejar libre su anatomía, la cual ya estaba dura y húmeda, comenzando a acariciarlo con una de sus manos. Alejo la mirada de dicho punto y se centró en su camiseta, abriéndola con la mano libre y moviéndola para besar y morder con suavidad su hombro. Era increíble como el azabache se mostraba impasible, mientras él estaba nervioso y sentía sus manos y cuerpo temblar con fuerza. Si no escuchara los suaves suspiros de escapaban cada cierto tiempo de su boca, pensaría que sus caricias no estaban haciendo ningún efecto. Con la camisa del mayor abierta, comenzó a bajar por su abdomen dejando un camino de besos, mordidas y lamidas hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual miro con nerviosismo por unos instantes antes de besar la punta y comenzar poco a poco a introducirlo a su boca. La diferencia de tamaños era muy obvia, pues solo lograba cubrir un poco más de la mitad de toda su extensión, sin embargo, uso su mano para acariciar la parte que con su boca y lengua no alcanzaba a cubrir, comenzando un vaivén que volvía loco al juez.

Definitivamente el Gitano era bueno en lo que hacía.

No tardó en llegar al orgasmo, liberando su semilla en la boca del castaño, quien trago su esencia y levanto el rostro, cubriendo su boca con su mano, realmente avergonzado. Kyoya volvió a tomar su rostro y lo beso con desesperación, haciéndolo recostarse sobre la cama para acomodarse sobre él, sosteniéndose con sus piernas para no dejar caer su peso por completo sobre el pequeño castaño. Dejo de atender su boca para morder su oreja y bajar por su cuello, besando y mordiendo su cuello hasta marcarlo. Sonrió al ver realizado su cometido y continúo bajando, hasta llegar a su pecho. Beso primero por encima uno de sus pezones, a prueba, y después comenzó a lamer y morder el mismo, mientras que con la otra mano le daba atención al otro. Los jadeos y gemidos por parte de Tsuna se intensificaron, enredando sus dedos en las hebras azabaches del Juez. Una vez sintió el pezón completamente duro intercambio el lado, haciendo lo mismo con el otro, sintiéndose orgulloso de provocar tan lascivos sonidos escapar de los labios del gitano.

Una vez se aburrió de dicha tarea bajo aún más por su vientre plano, encantado por la perfecta figura del menor. Al llegar a su entrepierna, bajo suavemente sus pantalones junto a la ropa interior para repetir lo mismo que el chico había hecho con el instantes atrás, atendiendo su miembro con su boca.

_ K-Kyoya… - el chico gimió su nombre. El hecho de que lo tratara sin formalidades le había parecido tan encantador, junto a aquel tono ligeramente ronco a causa del placer que el mismo le estaba provocando. Mordió ligeramente la punta y siguió con su tarea, lamiendo y besando toda su extensión, hasta sentir su semilla liberarse en su boca. A diferencia del menor no trago aquel líquido, si no que se levantó y volvió a besarlo, haciéndolo probar su propia semilla. Mientras lo besaba, el juez termino de deshacerse de los pantalones de ambos, quedando completamente desnudos. Instintivamente tomo su miembro con su mano y se acercó a la entrada del menor, quien lo detuvo rápidamente.

_ ¿Alguna vez… lo has hecho con un hombre? – pregunto, con la voz entrecortada, debido al reciente orgasmo y al beso que compartió con el mayor. Al no recibir respuesta más allá de la mirada dura del azabache, quien parecía un poco ofendido, suspiro.- Te… enseñare.

Tras decir eso, llevo su propia mano hacia su boca, lamiendo su dedo índice y corazón sin dejar de mirar a Kyoya. Aquel acto le estaba resultando una vista espectacular, siendo solo por eso que intentaba no desesperarse. Cuando el menor termino de humedecer sus dedos, bajo su mano hacia su propia entrada y comenzó a auto-prepararse, introduciendo uno de los dedos en dicho orificio, sintiendo la intromisión realmente incomoda. El sonrojo en sus mejillas era mayor que momentos atrás, debido a tan vergonzosa posición, mordiendo su labio para no dejar escapar los gemidos que el mismo se provocaba. Al sentir que era más sencillo, introdujo el segundo dedo y comenzó un movimiento similar al de tijeras. Tras ver aquello, Hibari se acercó a el nuevamente y volvió a besarlo, llevando su mano al mismo lugar que la del castaño para hacerlo detenerse y continuar el con dicha tarea, introduciendo un tercer dedo. Tsuna dejó escapar nuevamente los potentes gemidos de su boca.

_ Ahh… p-puede… c-comenzar – dijo con dificultad, dejándole en claro que estaba listo. Los dedos de Kyoya abandonaron su entrada, siendo reemplazados por su miembro, el cual adentro en su cuerpo de una sola estocada. A pesar de la preparación, al ser el cuerpo de Kyoya mucho más grande que el del castaño, este abrió con fuerza los ojos y dejo escapar un pequeño grito de dolor. No había que ser experimentado para darse cuenta de ello, por lo que el juez permaneció quieto unos instantes, dándole oportunidad a que se acostumbrara a él.

_ ¿Estás bien? – pregunto suavemente, comenzando nuevamente a besar su cuello para distraerlo.

_ S-Si… solo… espere… un momento – menciono, respirando con dificultad. Kyoya subió para atrapar sus labios nuevamente, esta vez, en un beso suave y tranquilo, diferente a los besos salvajes que habían compartido momentos atrás. Tras unos instantes, Tsuna dejo de besarlo y sostuvo sus mejillas entre sus manos, mirándolo a los ojos y asintiendo, dándole oportunidad de moverse. Kyoya salió de su cuerpo y volvió a entrar de golpe, repitiendo la acción de forma lenta, disfrutando de la manera en que las paredes del menor apretaban su miembro. Los gemidos de Tsuna comenzaron nuevamente, con mayor fuerza y frecuencia, al ritmo en que el juez se movía en su interior.

_ Eres tan… estrecho – susurro, aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas, tomando entre sus manos las piernas del menor para levantar su cuerpo y facilitar de ese modo sus movimientos. Su miembro y la entrada del menor palpitaban con fuerza, y las oleadas de placer eran mayores. Bastaron unas embestidas más para que Tsuna llegase al orgasmo, gritando su nombre, corriéndose entre ambos y apretando aún más a Kyoya, quien se corrió dentro del chico momentos después.

Con cuidado se recostó sobre el menor, recargando su cabeza sobre su cabello sin salir de su cuerpo aun. Joder, había sido una experiencia más placentera que cualquiera que hubiese tenido con anterioridad, sin embargo, no había funcionado como esperaba. En lugar de sentirse satisfecho, su obsesión al castaño había aumentado. Acaricio su cintura y dejo un par de besos sobre sus hombros, sintiendo como la respiración del muchacho comenzaba a regresar a la normalidad. Salió de su cuerpo, sacudiéndose ligeramente para quitar los restos de semen de su extremidad y se recostó a su lado, sintiendo como Tsuna se sentaba en la cama unos segundos antes de levantarse.

_ No te he dado permiso de marcharte – dijo firmemente, levantando la vista para ver al menor. Este se giró para verlo, llevando su mano a su pecho. La luz de la vela iluminaba su cuerpo desnudo en un tenue color dorado, dándole una apariencia similar a la de un ángel.

_ Lo siento – susurro, regresando a la cama y recostándose a su lado. Kyoya cubrió a ambos con el edredón, acomodándose de lado con el hombro recargado en la cama y su cabeza en la palma de su mano.- Joven Kyoya…

_ Dime…

_ ¿Por qué… me hizo caso? … básicamente le ordene algunas cosas… mientras lo hacíamos. ¿Por qué fue tan… amable y paciente? – pregunto. No lo entendía. Él era únicamente un esclavo, si Kyoya hubiese querido no hubiese esperado en ningún momento a que el estuviera listo. Hubiera hecho las cosas solo por su propio disfrute, tal y como lo había hecho Iemitsu.

_ No soy un insensible. Realmente te obligue a hacer esto. Mínimo te merecías disfrutarlo también. – llevo sus mano libre hacia uno de los pendientes, acariciando este junto a parte de su oreja.- ¿Estas bien?

Tsuna asintió.

_ Creo que… aprendió bien – bromeo, escuchando una suave risa escapar de sus labios. La voz del mayor al reir era… atrayente. Kyoya bajo la mano que tenia en su oreja hacia su mejilla para sostenerlo y volver a besarlo, suavemente…

_ Enséñame más… maestro – obligando al menor nuevamente a colocarse sobre el.

_ Como usted ordene, amo...– susurro, besándolo nuevamente y comenzando de nuevo.

* * *

_ ¿Por qué carajo me has traído aquí? – pregunto Hayato, caminando detrás de Yamamoto en el interior de las mazmorras. Momentos atrás se habian encontrado por casualidad, y el pelinegro le había explicado la situación. Apenado por el sacrificio de Tsunayoshi, termino por seguir al guardia hacia dicho lugar, para ver a sus compañeros y escapar junto a ellos. O al menos durante el trayecto, pues regresaría a Namimori junto a Takeshi para estar junto a su amigo.

_ El plan de Kyoya es este… nadie debe saber que el los dejo libres. Se que eres hábil para escapar – saco una llave de su bolsillo y se la entrego.- distraeré a mis compañeros e iras a liberar a los tuyos… espérenme frente a la iglesia, ire yo con ustedes y los llevare a su destino.

Hayato tomo la llave.

_ Muy bien – y comenzaron dicha misión.

Unos momentos después, todos se encontraban caminando en libertad por el bosque… escoltados por Yamamoto.

* * *

**Señor/ita anónimo/a… debo decir que usted me da miedo! (¿?) O tal vez mi historia es muy predecible… meh! **

**Hola a todos xDDD lamento la tardanza. La universidad me está carcomiendo, y lo que ocurría en este capítulo me fue realmente complicado de escribir. No todos los días ando escribiendo temas lemon :'v y menos yaoi, de hecho, es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic con este contenido. Debo aclarar que las acciones de Kyoya me fueron mucho de pensar… yéndome hacia un lado más realista: Kyoya nunca antes habia estado con un hombre, por lo tanto, es lógico que no sepa cómo actuar ante ello. Por eso puse a Tsuna de esa manera, como enseñándole :v no se xDD cuando imagine la escena fue tan asdasdasd (¿?). **

**Fuera de eso no tengo aclaraciones. El capitulo de hoy fue mas largo xDDD. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios nwn. Saludos y feliz dia de muertos :v (?)**

**Kirana Taisho**

**01 – 11 - 2015**


End file.
